Blood Shift
by infinity-PROKNIFER69
Summary: Depressed and threatened with death, Liam is forced to take a job no one else will accept. As the hours tick away, he begins to realize that everything is not all that it seems. One animatronic becomes seemingly friendly, but is it all a trick, or should he trust the machine? What is more dangerous, the animatronics, or other men? You, the reader, get to decide one of two endings.
1. Cupcakes

"Hello, hello? Err, well if you're hearing this, you probably didn't have any other career options."

"Damn right there..." A man thought out loud as he lit up a cigarette and listened to the message this awkward sounding guy had left him. The man looked to be in his early thirties with sandy blond hair. It was cut very short at the back and sides, leaving two inches of his messy hair on top. He was by no means a strong man. He was slimmer than most men, not skinny however. He had no facial hair, preferring to keep shaven there. He wore a white shirt and black trousers. On his wrist was a cheap watch he got just for this job, he hated wearing watches. He had taken off his belt and tie, leaving them on the table. His coat was on the back of the chair he was sitting on. He smoked cigarette after cigarette whilst his green eyes darted around the room, looking at the posters. He hadn't even seen the animatronics in person, he just went in for the position and he was almost instantly hired. He was the one who asked for a night shift. Insomnia kept him awake throughout most nights anyway.

His name was Liam, and he was desperate for a job. He had heard about the Fazbear restaurants, he knew they had a really bad reputation, but no one else was going to hire him. He needed the job and the money really badly. He owed people money, dangerous people, not only that but he needed his bills paid, and Christmas was coming up in just a couple of weeks. The stress was mounting, sometimes he felt like just ripping out his hair and banging his head off a wall in frustration. With this new job, he hoped to pay off everyone and get back on his feet.

"By now I am sure you have heard certain things about the previous locations, but let's not get into that right now. This is a brand new location, although a little smaller from the last one, but that just gives you less places to keep an eye on. Anyway, you're going to want to keep track of those animatronics on stage, if you haven't seen them already, bring up your cam and take a look... unless they have moved already."

"Wait? Moved?" Liam thought to himself before turning on a small portable CRT TV to check out the cameras. He saw the three creepy looking things on stage. "They look so fucking sinister..."

"I should explain that they move around in the night, something about them locking up. You should see three of them out there but there is four, Foxy has been put in pirate cove. He was always my favourite but, he's a little different. So long as you keep watching him and make sure the others don't creep up on you, you'll be fine. Check those lights outside your doors, you don't want one of them catching you..."

"That doesn't sound good. This guy must just be fucking with me." He naturally didn't believe that they would be allowed to walk around at night. The idea of them really walking around at night didn't sound right, he had seen animatronics before, and he never heard of any of them having to move themselves around at night.

"You might have heard some of the staff talking about a bite and endoskeletons, yeah, really don't want to get caught. You have a limited power supply in that building so try not to waste it."

"Are they seriously that fucking cheap?! No wonder no one wants to take up a job in their shitholes." This job was beginning to sound worse with each passing second. He listened to the man's advice and quickly switched off the fan. If he didn't have to worry about his whole money situation, he would leave a big note on that fan saying 'fuck this', and walk right out. Unfortunately, he didn't have that option.

"I'm sure you'll be fine..." Liam heard the man on the phone seemingly whisper something he couldn't make out. "Talk to you tomorrow!"

The message the man left for him suddenly ended. "Well, this should be good. A bunch of creepy animatronics sounds like a great time..."

1AM

Liam kept flicking through the cams, none of the anamatronics had moved yet. The lack of movement quickly led him to believe that man was just fucking with him. He felt stupid for even considering animatronics could actively seek out someone to try to bite them. He began wondering what that man meant when he mentioned an endoskeleton. Either way, he didn't care, he believed it was just all lies. He refused to believe that they could hurt someone, he bet health and safety would be all over them if that was the case. The thoughts of murderous machines eventually slipped his mind before then thinking of something that was very real, his full bladder. He got out of his chair and took his maglite flashlight with him.

The guard quickly found the toilets, heading into the men's. He was expecting it to smell much worse than it actually did, he guessed this place wasn't such a hell hole after all. The fear had completely left him, and now he just saw this place like any other. After emptying his bladder and washing his hands, he headed down the dark halls. Suddenly, he heard a deep laugh. His eyes widened in shock as he spun around, his torch illuminating the end of the hall. There was nothing there, but he definitely heard something. He thought about yelling, shouting at whoever was down there, but he decided against it. He wasn't going to alert whoever was down there until he knew exactly who he was dealing with.

Liam walked straight into his office, only to see his chair on the floor. All of the CRT TV's had been unplugged, and one was missing. "Shit, shit, shit... some fucking great security guard I am turning out to be."

2AM

Carefully, he made his way down the halls, looking in every door he passed by. "Come on asshole... I will crack your fucking skull open..." Liam whispered, getting himself ready for a potential fight. "Seriously, who would rob a fucking pizza place? If I see a ninja turtle I will flip the fuck out..." The west hall was quiet, very quiet. He tried his best to stay quiet, he didn't want someone getting the first punch on him. Everything was so dark in this place, but he kept his flashlight turned off as he walked into the dining area under the cover of darkness. He didn't see anyone in the dining room, but he now heard something in the kitchen, clanging pots and pans it sounded like. "Great, now whoever it is probably has a knife..." Liam mumbled, until he saw something on a table nearby. He couldn't believe it, whoever broke into his office left the TV on the table. Without thinking twice, he picked it up by the plastic carry handle on top of it and turned to walk straight down the west hall, but something was waiting for him.

"Oh fuck..." Liam whispered under his breath as he raised his flashlight up in a heart beat, turning it on to see something he really didn't want to see. It was the rabbit, standing right near his office. He guessed it must have came in through the east side and walked right through his office. "You're fucking with me right?! Get the fuck out of that suit!" He yelled. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from pirate cove, seeing the curtains parting to reveal a set of glinting eyes. When he looked back to the rabbit, he saw it was halfway down the hallway already. Liam's heart was pounding, adrenaline kicking in as he ran straight over to the east hallway, sharply turning the corner and running down it. He hoped he could give these robotic horrors the slip. He ran so fast, he almost ran straight into the wall when he came to the east door into his office. He looked inside his office before slamming the button behind him. The big metal door slammed shut behind him, but he heard something coming for the door way right in front of him. Without a second thought, he lifted up his torch only to see Bonnie reaching out for him with those cold metallic finger, screeching.

"FFHHAAAAAAA!" Liam screamed as slammed his foot right into the door button, kicking it, seeing the door slam shut right in front of him. He stumbled back, he knew if he hadn't kicked that damn button, anything could have happened. He collapsed back into his chair, panting like a dog as he put down the small TV, and rubbed over his own face. If he ever returned to this place, he was going to pay extra close attention to what that guy has to say. But first, he would actually have to survive the night.

3AM

Liam was feeling the paranoia setting in, he began wondering if these doors would really hold them. He began wondering if there was some other way they could get in. His skin began to crawl, his attention now drawn towards the window leading to the west hallway. It was too dark out there to see anything, but a quick flash of his flashlight revealed the animatronic bunny he had barely escaped. It was just looking at him. "Fuck off!" He yelled as he turned his flashlight off.

4AM

Liam could hear more laughing out there, more movement. He checked the cams after hooking them back up, seeing the bird and the bunny moving around. It was around about the same time he saw the bird, he remembered the pair of eyes he saw at pirate cove. He brought up his cam very briefly to check out pirate cove, that was when he saw it. It was foxy, and it looked like it was smiling in some weird way. Feeling like he had seen enough, he put down the TV. As time past, things started to go silent. Silence sounded so good to him right now, but it didn't last. He heard a very loud banging noise coming from the eastern door. He shot right up out of his chair, his heart racing all over again. Very, very slowly, he made his way over to the window, and flashed his light through it. To his surprise, he saw no one there. There was something there however, a cupcake.

"It can't be..." Liam thought to himself, before then quickly opening the door and grabbing the pink cupcake before anything could grab him. He hit the button so quickly, the door almost scraped his nose on its way down. Now with the thick door in between him and whatever else was out there, he took the time to look at the cupcake. In a way, it reminded him of the animatronics. The dark circle around the cupcake's frosted eyes reminded him of the gaps near the animatronic's eyes. He brought the cupcake close to his face, but only to smell it. It smelled like strawberries, his favourite fruit. The cupcake was staring at him, even after putting it on his desk.

"So... mystery cupcake, who made you?" Liam questioned the inanimate delicious object. He couldn't help but think about why a seemingly murderous animatronic would leave him something like this. "... You're poisoned, aren't you? You have to be. What is it? Cyanide? Rat poison?" He asked it as if it was going to answer him. Of course it never answered, but just looking at it made him hungry. "Poison is probably the least of my worries right now... I should probably stop talking to myself so often." Liam began to pull a small piece off the cupcake only to sniff at it. It didn't smell poisoned, in fact it smelled great. Against his better judgement, he popped a piece into his mouth.

Half an hour later, the entire cupcake was inside him. He was a little worried, after all, he did just eat a cupcake given to him by a potential killer robot, but it was too late to go back now. So far though, he seemed fine. All of a sudden, he heard the door being knocked on again. His head sharply turned to look at the door, reaching for the flashlight almost instinctively. Getting out of his chair, he made his way towards the window, and flashed his light through it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was a tray with four different coloured cupcakes on it. He checked his cams once more before venturing out of his room to grab the tray, and bring it into the security room. Next time he hears a knock on the door, he planned on checking the cams to see who was leaving them behind.

Just as he put the cupcakes down, he heard loud footsteps, like something was running, and that was when he realized his mistake. "DOOR!" He yelled to himself. He looked at the button, but he knew it was too late. The red animatronic slid into view. He only saw it for a split second because he ran right to the opposite door, hitting the button quickly, it slid open, and his heart stopped. Bonnie was there, only a few inches away. Liam turned to face Foxy, and suddenly felt his hair being grabbed at by Bonnie. Even though his hair was short, Bonnie had a strong vice like grip on his hair. Suddenly, Foxy lunged right for Liam's face, his sharp teeth now on display for a fraction of a second.

Liam ducked, feeling his hair being ripped right from his scalp as he did so. It felt like the skin had been ripped right off the back of his head. Foxy flew towards Bonnie as Liam used his legs to jump low, and slide on his belly. He slid right through the same door foxy was at, the sound of Foxy colliding into Bonnie rang out behind him. Scrambling to his feet, he ran right down the hallway, and right into the dining area. Without a torch to illuminate everything, he felt almost blind. He knew hiding in darkness probably was not going to be enough, he needed to find a place to hide himself from their line of vision completely. He ran for the first place he saw, running right into pirate cove, and instantly he wished he hadn't. It was pitch black, the only light in this place was the very dim light coming from the dining area.

"Power saving mother fuckers..." He whispered to himself extremely quietly, seeming to mouth the words instead of saying them. He waited, crouching as he heard movement. He could hear them out there, he didn't try looking underneath the curtains just in case they could see him, he had to depend on his ears. He heard noise coming from the kitchen, and footsteps in the dining room. Slowly, those footsteps were getting closer and closer. Liam's hands balled up into fists the closer they got. Adrenaline was coursing through his body, if he was going to die, he was going to die kicking and screaming, not with a whimper. He had no intentions of dying tonight though. Just as he was about to run for it, the footsteps started to fade away.

Liam pulled the curtains back, looking around before leaving pirate cove. He stayed close to the ground, keeping a low profile. Looking down the west hall, he spotted Bonnie with his back turned towards him. It was strange, he appeared to be looking towards the camera. Liam didn't stop to watch him, he just kept moving to the eastern hall. It was all clear in the hall, so he pushed on, but he couldn't help but notice the noise in the kitchen had stopped. He looked behind himself, hearing what sounded like a door opening. He didn't hang around, he broke into a sprint, running straight down the hall and almost flinging himself back into his room. He slammed the buttons, closing himself in his office.

"Fuck..." He grunted as he pressed his back against the wall. His eyes darted around the room before settling on the cupcakes, finally getting a good look at them. There was one red, one brown, one purple, and one yellow. Liam stifled a laugh before bursting out into hysterical laughter. He felt like he was losing it.

5AM

Liam was writing on a piece of paper, he decided to write down his thoughts just in case he doesn't make it out of here, or if he does and one day wants to look at what was going through his mind. He filled an entire page, he believed it summed up exactly what he was feeling.

'I am so fucked. I am so fucked. I am so fucked.

I am so fucked. I am so fucked. I am so fucked.

I am so fucked. I am so fucked. I am so fucked.

I am so fucked. I am so fucked. I am so fucked.'

At the bottom of the page was a crudely drawn Bonnie with an erection, the words, 'I am gonna get ya' were written in a speech bubble next to its head. He could still feel eyes on him, so he walked over to the window. He prepared himself to see those creepy eyes once again, but as soon as he shone his light through the window, it quickly became clear that it wasn't there. He checked his cams quickly to make sure it was not in the west hall before then opening up the door. "You're not the only one who can mess around... HEY! Fresh meat right here! Come get it dick heads!" He yelled down the hall.

Almost as soon as he had finished yelling,he saw something skid into view at the end of the hall. Even before he brought the flashlight up, Liam could clearly see a hook shape. When he did shine his flashlight on it, the cold metal glinted as the light hit the hook. He didn't get a clear enough look at it however as it started running towards him almost immediately. He backed straight into the security room and hit the button, the door quickly closing. A split second later, he heard the animatronic bashing on the door. "Ha!" Was all Liam had to say to it. He knew if these animatronics ever really got to him, they would probably make him wish he had never taunted them like this.

6AM

He knew it was the end of his shift, but he was scared to go out. He checked the cams to make sure they were in the right place, and they were. He was scared to death of going past them as well as pirate cove, especially pirate cove. That damn fox with the hook and the eye patch was most certainly going to be lurking in there. Eventually, he gathered enough courage to leave his room. He put his belt and coat back on, and crept out of the room. He held his torch tightly, ready to bludgeon whatever tries to jump out at him, but nothing did jump out at him. Liam walked straight into the dining hall, and looked towards the show stage. There they were, all of them, not moving an inch.

"... BLEEGH!" He yelled at them, but there was no reaction. Now, he felt stupid, and insane. Did he really imagine the whole thing? He was never prone to hallucinations, but maybe the lack of sleep really was getting to him. Liam rubbed the back of his head, but quickly pulled his hand away when pain shot through his scalp. His fingers felt wet, he glanced down to them, seeing them lightly coated in blood. He knew one thing, the pain he felt was very real.

8PM

Liam was still trying to wrap his head around what went on in that place. He thought about quitting, but he needed the money, he had to have it. He was already behind on his payments to those loan sharks. He was sitting in his couch, thinking on what to do when his cat jumped onto his lap. "Hey Hugo, what do you want now?" He asked with a little chuckle. He was an all white cat with a little black patch at his upper lips, he thought about calling him Hitler but he didn't have it in him to be that mean to such a cute and sweet cat. Suddenly, his phone went off. Casually he picked it up, guessing it might just be his sister asking him about how his first day went. "Hello?"

"Where is our money?!" A very angry male voice yelled back at him.

"Shit, look! I have got a job, just give me two weeks!" Liam hastily replied.

"That's what you said last time, my friend, a month ago! Look, don't bother, we will get our money out of you one way or another." The man sharply responded. "You've wasted enough of our time, now you're fucked, you hear me? Fucked."

Before Liam could say anything else, he heard the phone being slammed down on the other end. Liam knew that if he didn't have that money soon, he was screwed. He had been under so much stress, his girlfriend had left him, she kept saying he was too childish. Now she was gone though, she could say what she liked, it wouldn't make him feel any worse. Most nights, he just hoped to fall asleep and never wake up. He hated having all these money troubles, this insomnia, it felt like life had just felt him a shit hand. It was up to him to make the most of what he had. He had to go back to that place, he guessed if he put in more hours, he could gather enough money to keep the loan sharks at bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: First shot at a Five Nights story, and you should know I am updating this story daily, that means one chapter every day! Fun fact, was going to split this chapter into two, but figured it would probably be better if the opening chapter was a bit long. :) Oh, one thing I should tell you all right now, this story will have two endings, and you will get to choose how this story ends. This is the first time I have ever tried this, so depending on how it turns out, I may or may not do this again. Also another thing, I was going to have Liam watch the animatronics through a tablet, but I deleted that in favor for the old televisions seen in the office. Enjoy and thank you for reading this far!<strong>


	2. What lies beyond

12AM

Liam had prepared himself for the night. There was a backpack next to his chair, he had brought with him a small battery powered radio, a claw hammer, bubble wrap, and a construction helmet. The radio could be used as a distraction, at least that was his theory seeing as they seemed to respond to sound, or at least some of them did. As for the construction helmet, he wore it to avoid getting more of his hair ripped out. The claw hammer was a last resort, he hoped he would never have to fight one of those things. Liam put down a big sheet of bubble wrap outside each door, that way if they started creeping up, he would get a warning first. Now though, he started locking down the security room to listen to the new message.

"H-hello? Hello, if you're hearing this then you did great last night. So just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine. Also you might have noticed some spare parts and heads in one of those rooms back there, it is possible you could trick them into thinking you're one of them if you wear a whole suit. I am not sure if it will work with all of them though, as I said, Foxy is a little, heh, different. Anyway, keep checking those cameras and don't leave the room, you're safer spending the whole night in there than five minutes out there."

The man talked and talked, but all Liam could think about was the hair that machine tore from his scalp. He had a feeling that if it had grabbed his arm or his leg, then it would have torn or mangled them. He got lucky last time, very lucky. He made a mistake, and it almost cost him his life. He couldn't stop thinking about that moment, how close he came to death, and how alive he felt afterwards. It was incredible, terrifying of course, but it was amazing to cheat death. Maybe that was part of the reason he came back, not just for the money, but for everything else this place had to offer. The mystery, the adrenaline, the fear. He was sure adrenaline junkies would love this place. Although he never really saw himself as one of those people, he was beginning to understand it.

"So you should treat them with respect. Anyway I have taken up enough of your time, err, talk to ya tomorrow."

Liam stopped daydreaming, barely hearing that last sentance from the guy on the phone. He guessed he should have really paid more attention to what he was saying but he didn't feel like he was saying anything he didn't already know.

1AM

There was more clanging sounds coming from the kitchen, Chica was no longer on stage either. Liam only checked the cams very briefly. He was already using up enough power as it was, although he was using a lot less without that fan on. He was starting to get sweaty though which wasn't good, it was hot in this little room. The popping sound of the bubble wrap outside his east door rang out in the otherwise silent halls. There was something out there, right outside his door and he knew it. He shot up out of his chair and shone his flashlight through the windows, seeing something he didn't expect. Outside his door was the large animatronic yellow bird, Chica. In her hands, she had a tray of cupcakes which she put down outside his door.

"You're the one giving me those?"

Chica's head quickly turned towards him, looking at him through the glass before quickly moving away, as quick as she seemingly could anyway. She certainly wasn't as fast as foxy, it was more of a jog. He actually thought it was kind of funny. It was strange, the others seemed to want him dead and she seemed to like him. At least he thought she liked him, it could just be a trick but he wasn't sure. It was hard to tell what that robot's motives were. He slid the door open to bring the cupcakes in, and closed the door very quickly, remembering what happened last time he left that door open.

2AM

Liam was standing right at the back of his office with a scrunched up piece of paper in one hand and a flashlight in the other. There was a trashcan on top of one of his monitors. "Alright Bonnie." Liam said as he now flashed his light through the west window, seeing him there, looking in. "If I don't make this shot, I will open the door for you." He said before turning off his flashlight, putting it down on his nearby chair. "This is the big one... He shoots!" Liam threw the paper ball, but he overshot it. The paper ball hit the wall behind it, bounced onto the rim and fell into the trashcan.

"Yeeeeeaaaaah!" Liam happily yelled out as Bonnie banged on the door. "And the crowd goes wild! Big victory for the humans! The robots are seething! They are leaving the arena in disgrace!" He could hear Bonnie leaving, popping the bubble wrap as he left.

3AM

Liam had finished off the last of the cupcakes, he couldn't help it,they were delicious. The yellow ones were banana, the red ones were cherry, the blue ones were blue berry and the brown ones were chocolate. So far there was only one that wasn't one of those colors, and that was the pink strawberry one she gave to him. Part of him wanted to thank the bird for making him these cupcakes. He took a pen and ripped out a page from a notepad left on the desk.

4AM

The big yellow animatronic slowly clunked her way down to the guard's office down the east hall, but stopped, hearing what sounded like shouting. She walked towards the office, and looked through the window. She watched as the human sang some and played an air guitar. The music sounded so loud, nothing like what they were forced to play all day. The animatronic watched as the guard dropped to his knees as a guitar solo came on. Chica had never seen any of guards do anything like this. It was like he wasn't worried about anything, even though she knew Foxy had managed to get into his office while he was still inside it. Usually the guards were terrified before they even got in, but he seemed fine. Chica saw his tray was empty, she was about to make a fresh batch when she saw something on the floor, a piece of paper, and written on it was a message.

_'Thanks for the cupcakes Chica! They're delicious!'_

Chica wasn't expecting this, she expected nasty words but instead he thanked her. He was funny to watch and much more interesting than the others, at least she thought so.

The song began to fade out, Liam pretended there was a crowd in front of him as he grabbed an imaginary microphone. "Thank you and goodnight!" He yelled before happily plopping down onto his office chair. It felt good to be in his own little world, in here, he only had to worry about two things, when he opens those doors and how much power he has left. It made him forget about the loan sharks, his girlfriend who left him, where his next meal was coming from. The danger, the rush he felt just from opening the doors alone was enough to make him want to stay in this job. That was not the only reason though, he has been thinking, why has Chica been leaving cupcakes outside his door? Why to Foxy and Bonnie want him dead? And when was Freddy going to make his move? When he gets out of here, he planned on doing a little research on this place.

5AM

Another hour was gone which meant another sweep of the cameras needed to be done. If some stupid kids actually broke into this place, he needed to go out there and scare them off before Foxy or Bonnie got to them and ripped them to shreds. He brought up his cams to check the stage first, Freddy was still there, looking to the camera. "Nice to see you're still in your place, must be a pain in the ass to stay still for so long though." Freddy seemed inactive most of the time, but he got the feeling that he was just waiting for the right moment to strike. The guard heard someone approaching, the bubble wrap popping outside his door.

"Who is it out there? Bonnie? Chica?" He called out to them as if expecting a reply. He knew it wasn't Freddy because he was on stage, and Foxy ran for the doors to check if they were still closed and ran back as fast as he came. That left only two suspects, Bonnie and Chica. Soon he heard two bangs on the door. "Thank you Chica!" He yelled as he now walked over to the window, flashing his light just to see Chica leaving. He opened the door, and brought in a small plate that had a single cupcake on it. This one was big though, and had a candle in it. Best of all, it was his favorite, strawberry. The size wasn't the only difference, this one had a huge smile on its face. He guessed she must have liked the message he had left behind, but now this triggered another thought, did they have feelings? If so, why were Bonnie and Foxy so pissed off with him? He was just trying to do his job.

6AM

It was time to get off for the night, he guessed this job wasn't quite as life threatening as he thought when he shut off absolutely everything that could use up power before the night really begins, that way the risk of running out of power was very low, although he had noticed the power usage going up sometimes for no reason, he had a suspicion that was because Chica was making cupcakes for him. Chica was his favourite, she seemed different, also the fact she gave him free food was pretty great. He checked the cams one last time before putting away his helmet, hammer and radio. On his way out, he picked up the bubble wrap and shoved it into the bin. He walked by the stage before smiling. "See you all tomorrow." He yelled before leaving the pizza place. He was lucky, or unlucky depending on some people's perspective to live close by.

It didn't take him long to reach his apartment. He reached out for the handle of his white door, that's when he noticed the broken door frame, and the broken door handle. He pushed his door open, his heart suddenly beating rapidly as he saw his entire place had been trashed, things missing. He thought it was just some random thug that had broke in and stole his stuff, but then his mind quickly reminded him of what that loan shark on the phone had said to him. "Shit! Fucking shit! This is just great..." Liam didn't know what to do, but now, he spotted his cat's water bowel in the middle of the floor. His eyes went wide, fear setting in. "Hugo! Hugo! Please come out!" He yelled as he ran around his apartment, looking around his kitchen, his living room before eventually bursting into his bedroom. Whoever did this absolutely wrecked his home, they put holes in his walls as if they brought sledgehammers. His bed was thrown upside down, his tables had their legs pulled off. It felt like this was personal, and so far, there was no sign of Hugo. There was only one place he had yet to look.

"Fucking please let him be alright..." He begged, near praying for Hugo to be alright, before then pushing the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: What will be find behind that door?! Heh, thank you all again for reading again! Will be updating again tomorrow!<strong>


	3. Why?

The bathroom was dark, but when he opened the door, enough daylight slipped in to see exactly what was in there. "No... no! Fucking no!" Liam yelled out as he felt his heart dropping into his gut and then breaking. The white tiled floor was speckled with blood, a pool of it rested underneath a dead hanging cat. It was hung by metal wire that was wrapped around the pole the shower curtain rested on. In the centre of the cat's chest was a nail that was pushed inside him to hold up a note that just said, 'pay.' The look on the cat's face was horrific, his eyes were staring up at the pole it was hanging from, it's fangs exposed, blood dripping from its mouth and nose as if it had been hit in the face before being hung. Liam couldn't look anymore, but he couldn't just leave him hanging there. He deserved better than this.

"Fucking bastards..." Liam weakly whispered as he walked over to his dead cat. He tried not to cry as he reached out, and undid the noose. For a second, his heart stopped as he saw his cat's stiff body falling to the floor, hitting it hard. "Fuck... Sorry..." Liam knelt down next to Hugo, his tears dripping down his face and into Hugo's blood stained fur. Hugo wasn't just some cat to him, he was all he had left. His family didn't want to know him, his girlfriend had left him, and now the only thing that cared about him was gone, dead, killed in such a terrible way. It was getting hard for him to breathe, having to take in the fact that part of this was his fault. If he didn't take that money, his cat would still be alive, but he didn't feel like he had any other choice at the time. No one else was going to lend money to him, he needed that money to pay the bills, feed himself and Hugo. "I'm so sorry Hugo..."

Liam couldn't stop thinking about how horrible Hugo's last moments must have been. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. At first, all he could feel was pain, loss, the feeling of something precious being ripped away so suddenly. But as he covered his furry body up with a towel, he began to feel something else. Anger, rage, disgust that someone could really do that. The thought of his cat being brutally beaten before being hung was playing in his mind over and over again, enraging him.

"I will fucking kill them... I will fucking kill them..."

12AM

It was another night alone, in the dark. He knew soon they would be after him again, waiting for him to slip up. He had put down fresh bubble wrap outside the doors, but when he closed the door to the west hall, he was struggling to find a reason to carry on. There was nothing left to lose except for his life, that was the only thing he had left. His life felt like one disappointment after another, it was a fight, a horrible slog just to get through a day in his life. He had tried so hard to keep these thoughts at bay, but he felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of running, hiding, not just from the animatronics, but from everything. There was only one thing he felt like doing right now, and that was taking that claw hammer he had and smashing the skull of the man that killed his cat. He wasn't angry at the animatronics, he felt like they were just doing what they did, nothing personal. But that loan shark, he made this personal, he was human, he knew what he was doing when he hurt his cat.

"I will end him..." Liam whispered to himself, finding a new reason to live. He closed down the door to the east hallway before sitting on his chair, and picking up that claw hammer. Already, he was imagining himself hitting that man right in the jaw. "Put him in a fucking black bin bag when I am done splintering his bones..." Once he was done mumbling to himself, he realized there was a message left for him again. Liam decided to play it, wondering what he had to say this time.

"H-hello? Hello? Err, so you made it through to night three, congrats! I thought you would leave by now, not many people can handle being around roaming animatronics at night, ya know? Anyway, about the kitchen, some of the staff have been complaining about mess in there. Problem is the camera in there is a little faulty, but the audio should come through just fine. I was wondering if you know anything about that?"

Liam guessed he should probably leave a note telling the phone guy Chica seemed to like making cupcakes. If he did that though, he would be taking away something Chica likes, and something that gets him free food. They would probably start hiding all the ingredients from her, and he didn't want to upset possibly the only friendly animatronic in this place. Ultimately, he decided against leaving him a note about why the kitchen may be a little messy.

"So err, if you know anything about that just leave a message or something. Oh, one thing I forgot to mention, did you read the agreement before you signed up? Fazbear Entertainment is uh, not responsible for damage or person. Just pointing that out. No reason to panic though, you're a natural at this! Alright, b-good night."

Liam wasn't surprised they would put something like that in his agreement, he really should have read that thing a little more thoroughly. But he was desperate, he would have probably took the job no matter what.

1AM

The yellow animatronic walked down the halls, going to check on the guard. She was almost expecting more loud music, or yelling, or some other noise from the room after how active he was last night, but she heard nothing. Eventually, she reached the window to look in. All she saw inside was a man who looked broken. He was sat at his office, his eyes looking bloodshot after so many sleepless nights. He looked sad, but not scared. She wondered why. She watched him wipe away tears before looking at the blank monitor in front of him. The guard looked as if he was staring at his own reflection in the thick glass of the CRT monitors in front of him. Chica eventually left, getting an idea in her mechanical head.

Liam stared into the reflection, his eyes locked on to his own. His brain didn't even register the sound of popping bubble wrap outside that door. He was completely lost in thought, he was thinking about what he would do if he ever saw that man again. Although Liam was a security guard, he wasn't really a fighter. Usually, he was the one avoiding conflict, but all this stuff that had happened recently had changed him. He wasn't a fighter, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to bash that loan shark's brains in. Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts as two loud knocks on his door rang out. He shot up out of his chair, pushing it back as he grabbed his claw hammer. He didn't wait for the animatronic to move, didn't even check the lights. Hitting the button, the door slid open as he raised the hammer above his head, but all that was there was a single cupcake.

"Chica..." Liam whispered to himself as he began to regret his actions. He could have taken out his anger and pain on the animatronic that never hurt him, never even tried to. Outside is room was pitch black so he couldn't see Chica as she walked away. All lights in the building were off so he could conserve power, only the light from the moon and streetlights outside. Lowering his arm, he let the claw hammer drop to the floor to pick up the single cupcake she had left him. This one was different, there was no face on it, only letters, three of them followed by a question mark.

_'Sad?'_

This only raised more questions, but more and more, he was beginning to believe there was much more to theses animatronics. He had meant to do some research on this place and on those machines, but it had completely slipped his mind. Liam sat back down, looking at the cupcake, thinking that she must have seen him upset. A little laugh escaped his lips, knowing that his family didn't care about him but some animatronic might actually care. He felt mad for even thinking it could have feelings, but he wasn't one to ignore facts. One thing was for sure, they weren't just malfunctioning. He picked up his pen and grabbed a notepad to write back to her, he believed she understood his last message to her. He only wrote one word on the piece of paper._ 'Yes.'_ After that, he ripped the page out and placed it outside his door before shutting down the office once again.

2AM

Liam felt so tired, he had been up for so long now. Over 92 hours he has been awake, and he was really feeling it. His eye lids were feeling really heavy, he was going to fall asleep at any moment. His blinks were slowing down, the urge to just fall asleep was just too great, the only thing keeping him awake was the faint sound of bubble wrap popping. Just as his eyes closed, two loud bangs on the door woke him up. With a loud sigh, he slowly stood up and raised his flash light, shining it through the window, making sure it wasn't Bonnie or Foxy. He wasn't completely sure it was Chica this time, she usually waited until he had finished of his cupcakes, but he hadn't finished it this time. He wasn't hungry, he had completely lost his appetite after finding out what had happened to his cat. He only took one bite out of the cupcake, and he only did that because he didn't want Chica to think he didn't like her cooking. Liam opened up the door as soon as he saw it was all clear, and picked up the small plate with the cupcake on it. Again, it didn't have a face on it, only a single word followed by a question mark.

_'Why?'_

It took his sleepy mind a moment to realize it, but then it hit him. She was asking why he was sad. This settled it for him, she was much more than a simple animatronic. He was thinking she could possibly be some kind of AI, if she was, he wondered why a pizza place would make something so advanced. Liam closed the door behind himself before bringing the cupcake over to the desk. Letting out a yawn as he sat down, he grabbed his pen, and began writing his reply. _'My girlfriend left me, my family doesn't care about me, my cat was killed last night, and now people want me dead.'_ Liam thought that about summed up why he was sad. He could go on, but he figured her problems were bigger than his seeing as she is an animatronic stuck here for what could be more than a life time. As he thought about that, another question popped into his head, which he then wrote down. _'Are you happy here?'_ Liam then brought the pen and notepad to the door, opening it and leaving them outside. This way, she wouldn't have to keep making cupcakes every time she wants to speak to him. Liam guessed it would be best if he got some sleep, so he closed the door and flopped back into his chair. It didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep.

?AM

Loud bangs on both doors rang out, awakening Liam immediately. It sounded like they were all trying to get in at once, slamming against the door with what sounded like tremendous force. Quickly, he got up, searching for his hammer, but he couldn't find it. He tried looking everywhere for it, searching the floor and the desk. He vaguely remembered dropping it somewhere, he couldn't remember where though. Fear began setting in, the metal doors were creaking and warping in shape, it looked like they were about to be busted down. These animatronics were going to get him, he could feel it, this was it. He pushed the chair towards the west hall door and climbed in underneath his desk. Liam knew this was a long shot, but he hoped that they wouldn't see him hiding here. His best hope would be for 6AM to come, fast. Checking his wrist watch, all hope faded. It was only 3:25AM, at least that is what he thought at first. The hands on the watch had stopped completely, he had no way to tell what time it was. "Shit..." Liam whispered just before the worst thing imaginable happened. The power went out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Not so fun fact, I accidentally deleted this chapter. Thankfully I had this same chapter floating around else where. I got really worried when I first realized it was gone! Anyway, thank you all for reading and for the reviews and stuff! You're all awesome. :)<strong>


	4. I like you

**Author's note: Normally I would put theses at the bottom, but I would advise you read the note at the end of the chapter. It has to do with the different endings.**

* * *

><p>It was dark, almost pitch black. Only one door slid open, the other was far too badly damaged to open. He stayed under the desk, hoping they just didn't think to look under the desk. For a moment, everything went silent, but it didn't last. A hand grabbed his left ankle, dragging him out of his hiding place. He couldn't see what animatronic had him, it was far too dark and everything happened so quickly. The sounds of screams followed by his ankle being crushed by the robotic hand rang out throughout the darkened halls. Liam couldn't move his left foot at all, not while it was in the robot's vice like grip. The dark animatronic suddenly let out an ear-splitting scream as it reached out towards Liam's head. It was then he noticed the fingers, they were completely metallic, uncovered, as if it wasn't wearing one of the suits. Liam instinctively grabbed at the animatronic's forearms, trying to stop it from touching him. In the end, there was no way he was going to stop it from grabbing his face. He felt liquid pouring down from his neck and torso as the animatronic's fingers slid right underneath the skin of his jaw line. The mechanical fingers plunged deep into his flesh, ripping past the muscles. He could feel them underneath his skin, working their way up to his eye sockets. It was trying to rip his entire face off.<p>

"No!"

Liam screamed as he heard his own flesh being ripped straight off his own skull. With that, everything went entirely black, until he opened his eyes. Everything was as he remembered it, the power was still on, the doors were still intact, and he was still breathing. He touched his own face for a moment, feeling droplets of sweat running down his face. He was just thankful it was sweat and not his own blood. It was just a bad nightmare, he should have realized that when the power went out. After calming himself down, he checked his watch. It was just a few minutes away from six. Just as he had calmed down, he felt something, it was like someone was watching him. He checked his cams once again, but this time something was different. "Where the fuck is Freddy?" Liam muttered as he tried to get him on the cams, but he couldn't find him at all in any of the cams. That's when he realized why he felt like he was being watched. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two white dots staring at him through the glass of the eastern window.

Liam got up out of his chair, picking up his flashlight as he did so. "I know you are there." He told the animatronic before turning on his flashlight, illuminating the bear's brown fake fur. The creepy bear animatronic then darted away almost as quickly as he was illuminated. "Sneaky bastard..." There was something very odd about all these animatronics, they all seemed to have their own personality, and their own way of trying to get him. Chica was the one exception, but of course he wasn't completely sure she wasn't planning to kill him. There was no way he was putting his life into her robotic hands any time soon.

6AM

Liam checked the cams, seeing that they were all in their usual place. There was something about Freddy he really didn't like, he got the feeling that thing had plans. Chica had left him a note, but until now, it was too dangerous to open his doors and check what it said. Opening the doors, he grabbed the note to see what it said. It was written in very messy hand writing, he guessed her hands weren't really made for writing though. The small message was hard to read with scrawly crunched up words, but he could make it out.

_'Ifeel sad tooI dontlikeit here.'_

Liam was starting to feel sorry for her. It couldn't be easy, stuck here, only being allowed to roam around at night. Part of him wanted to trust that animatronic, but all the others seemed to want him dead. It was a possibility that she could just be using a different method to kill him, getting in close to end him when he least expected it. Liam had no idea what she was really thinking or planning, but either way, she was still his favorite out of the lot of them. It was time to pack away all his stuff and leave. He did his usual thing, throwing away the popped bubble wrap, and giving the small dish the cupcakes came on a quick clean. Just before he left, he looked back to them all. They didn't look so scary when they weren't hunting him down. "See you all tomorrow..."

9PM

Liam was cleaning up his wrecked home. The apartment wasn't exactly pretty to begin with, but now he couldn't stand the sight of his own home. Every hole in the wall, every broken item in his house only served as a reminder of what he found in his bathroom. The police had already came in and got his statement as well as all the evidence they needed. He knew that the loan sharks wouldn't like that, but that was why he did it. That man took away something he loved. The phone abruptly put an end to his thoughts as it rang. Without even thinking, he picked it up. "Who is this?" He inquired.

"I heard you had some friends around after our visit..."

Liam's grip on the phone tightened, he could remember that deep voice anywhere. "Listen you cat killing piece of shit! If I ever see you, I swear I will fucking kill you! Let's see you try kill something that fights back, you fucking dickless coward!" He yelled down the phone. For a moment, there was silence on the phone.

"I pegged you as a pussy... I misjudged you. But tell me, how are you going to kill me without any fingers?" The loan shark replied with venomous words.

As Liam was about to reply, his brain suddenly remembered the loan shark's words. He heard that the police had been around, did they pay him a visit, or was he watching his place? Adrenaline was kicking in already, thinking he could be attacked at any moment. He felt that same feeling he got when he was at work, and that's when he said something he never thought he would say to someone so dangerous. It was like the hatred that had boiled up inside him was just exploding from his mouth. "What a fucking shitty threat! I fucking dare you to come after me you sick dick sucking cunt faced asshole!" Liam said to him before slamming the phone down and running straight for his backpack that was in the corner of the room. As soon as he reached it, he unzipped it and pulled out the claw hammer he had planned to use as a weapon against the animatronics. Now, he waited, expecting someone to kick in his front door. He waited, keeping his eye on the door, even going as far as to pull up a chair by the front door just in case they had a gun, he would be much closer to them than he was expecting. He never would have done this before he had that job at that pizza place. Ever since that first night, he felt so alive. As scared as he was of dying, knowing his life was on the line at all times gave him such a rush. He didn't just like the danger, he loved it. The thought of putting a hammer into that loan shark's skull only served as an incentive.

12AM

Everything was in place once again, fresh sheets of bubble wrap were placed outside his doors. They were a bit of a drain on his money but the early warning that it gave him was more than worth their price tag. He had shut down the doors and checked the can pointing towards the stage. Chica was already missing, and Freddy was staring right at the camera. Bonnie seemed to be a little slow tonight, but he bet he would be at the doors in no time. As soon as he heard noise coming from the kitchen, something clicked in Liam's mind. He remembered the last message she had sent him, telling him she was sad and that she didn't like it here. He could easily imagine being forced to stay in this place every single night must feel like some kind of cruel joke to them. With that in mind, he began writing another message to her. _'If I could get you out of here, would you come with me?' _Liam was curious as to what her reply would be. As soon as he was done writing it, he checked the window looking into the east hallway. Everything seemed clear, so he opened up his door and placed the notepad and pen right outside it. Not wanting to stay out here, he closed the door right back up.

1AM

Two bangs rang out on the door. Knowing exactly what that meant, Liam got up out of his chair and flashed his light through the eastern window. There was now a cupcake on top of the notepad. "Thank you Chica!" He yelled out to her before opening the door, bringing in the notepad, pen and cupcake. The cupcake was yellow this time, banana flavor. It reminded him of sweets he used to have when he was as a kid. Picking up the cupcake, he saw words written on the notepad. Chica had left a message.

_'Youwould takemewith you?'_

To him, it sounded as if she wanted to come with him. He knew that he couldn't possibly sneak an animatronic out of here with him, but what if she walked out? Of course he would get fired, lose his job, but he would gain a very cool and possibly very strong friend. But of course this could still be a part of her plan, but he was having doubts about that. She seemed smart, very smart, what if she wasn't like the others? Either way, he felt like she deserved an honest reply. _'Sure, as long as you don't hurt me.' _He wrote to her before then checking the eastern window, and putting the notepad and pen out for her. Once the door was closed, he turned his attention to the delicious cupcake she had brought him. It was a shame that he wasn't that hungry otherwise he would have devoured it within seconds. A few minutes passed, but the cupcake was only half eaten. He was about to take another bite, but the sound of popping bubble wrap stopped him. There was someone out there again. He checked the cams, seeing foxy peering out of the curtains, Freddy still on stage, and Bonnie back stage. Another minute passed before two loud bangs rang out once again.

"Back already Chica?" He asked as he flashed his light through the eastern window, seeing the notepad in a slightly different position. Liam guessed she must like speaking to him, or at least be interested in him. It didn't take him long to recover the notepad and pen. Almost immediately after closing the door, he read what she had wrote.

_'Iwouldnthurt you. I like you.'_

A smile slowly formed after reading those words. He never thought he would be happy to think that an animatronic liked him. This whole situation was very strange, surreal even. This was his fourth night here, and he still wasn't completely sure what was going on here, but he liked it, whatever it was. _'I like you too, Chica.'_ Liam wrote back to her. He had to admit, he did like the big yellow animatronic. There was just something about her that seemed different. The notepad and pen was placed outside the door again. He then locked the door down again, and soon after heard the familiar sound of popping bubble wrap outside his door. After another minute, two loud bangs rang out on his door. He did his usual thing, check the window, open door, retrieve message, then close the door. He then took the time to read what the seemingly friendly animatronic wrote.

_'What isyourname?'_

Liam didn't wait to write his reply, it was a simple enough question which he then answered. Their entire conversation with each other took place on one page so far. He wondered how many pages they would fill out by the end of the night. 'My name is Liam.' He wrote before repeating the cycle of placing the notepad outside his door and waiting for her reply. He quickly checked his cams for the rest of the animatronics as he heard the bubble wrap popping as Chica made her way back to the notepad. He doubted that the bubble wrap outside that door was going to serve as much of a warning anymore. Every time she took a step on the sheet of the bubble wrap, he started to hear less of that popping sound that warned him someone was there. Two loud bangs rang out once again, time to repeat the cycle again. He recovered the notepad, and as soon as he read what she had wrote, he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

_'Ilike yourname.'_

Liam then got an idea. Seeing as they were communicating, he wanted to get a closer look at her while she was still active. _'Can you come to the window? I want to look at you a little closer.' _He hoped she would come closer, he hasn't really seen her up close before. Liam quickly left the message outside and closed the door, waiting for her response. Not long after he closed the door, he heard her walking towards the door. Liam waited for her to bang on the door, but a few minutes passed and there was no bang. It was like she was thinking, or maybe she just didn't know what to say back to him. He waited a few more minutes and eventually, he heard that familiar banging sound. Again he brought the notepad back in, reading it almost as soon as he had his hands on it. The reply on the notepad surprised him.

_'Idontwant to scareyou.'_

Was that why he very rarely saw her through the windows? He wasn't scared of her, it was the others he was worried about. Bonnie and Foxy were defiantly hostile towards him, and Freddy just outright creeped him out. 'You don't scare me.' Liam wrote before leaving the pen and paper outside the door, and waited for her reply. He heard only a few pops as Chica walked towards the door. This time instead of loud bangs at the door, he heard a light tapping sound at the window. He picked up his flashlight and turned it on, shining the light directly at the yellow animatronic through the window. She was big, it wasn't hard to imagine her being stronger than a normal person. Her skin seemed to be some kind of yellow furry fabric, it looked as if it would be soft to touch. One thing he didn't notice before was her bright magenta eyes. Her eyes reminded him of the cupcakes with the little faces on them. The orange beak on her face seemed to be made out of some kind of tough shiny plastic, or perhaps even metal with a plastic coating. The guard then noticed something strange about her mouth, there appeared to be extra teeth right at the very back of her mouth, although it wasn't noticeable in the dark. Another thing he hadn't noticed before was the tiny pizza shapes on her white bib. Liam also spotted the gaps in her suit, seeing the metal joints through the cracks. He moved so close to the window, looking over every little feature she had before then smiling. "See, I am not afraid." He replied to her, unaware that she was looking over him too.

Her magenta eyes gazed straight into Liam's. She noticed his inner part of his iris was green but the outer apart of his iris looked slightly blue. His lower lip was thicker than his thin upper lip. His skin looked wet, sweaty, as if it was really hot in that little office of his. The tie he wore was loose, and his shirt looked a little damp especially around his arm pits. His hair was blond and looked really short especially around the sides. She couldn't help but notice that he looked different, he had light beard after not shaving for a few days. Not only that but the dark circles under his eyes seemed a little more apparent. In the room, she spotted a bright yellow hard hat. It made her wonder what he was doing in there. Her eyes then darted to his arms, noticing the thin hairs that were on them. Eventually she looked back up to his face, seeing the human smiling at her. He didn't look afraid at all which surprised her.

"Can you speak?" He asked her, knowing that Bonnie could screech, Foxy could sing whenever he had his camera on pirate cove, and he could have sworn he heard someone laughing in a deep booming voice. Liam guessed they must all have some kind of voice box built into them.

"Yes." She replied in a rather timid feminine, and somewhat robotic tone of voice.

Liam wasn't expecting such a shy voice to come out of what could be a deadly killing machine. "I like your voice." He honestly told her before seeing her mechanical mouth opening a little. Was that her way of smiling?

"You're really not afraid of me?" Chica asked as she started to gain a little more confidence.

"Not afraid of you, but I don't trust your friends at all. Not after Bonnie ripped out my hair and Foxy almost pounced on me." Liam responded before then turning around, showing her the bald spot at the back of his head.

"I wouldn't hurt you." She told him.

Liam turned back around to face her. He wasn't so sure if he should really believe her words, after all this could still be her elaborate plan to stuff him inside one of those costumes. "How do I know that you don't want me dead?" He questioned her, looking straight into her magenta eyes.

Chica looked a little hurt, as if she was upset that he would think she might hurt him. She could understand why he would be careful around her kind. "I wouldn't lie to you. You said you would take me away if I didn't hurt you...did you mean it?" She asked him as a hint of fear crept into her voice.

Liam suddenly realized what she might want. Maybe she was being nice to him because he was her only ticket out of here? He wasn't sure what to really think anymore. "Yes but how do I know that you won't kill me as soon as I open the door?" He replied to her.

"I won't hurt you... I like you... You said you weren't afraid of me... Did you lie to me?" She reminded him almost painfully, it sounded like her heart was breaking.

Liam couldn't stand to hear her sad, it felt like listening to a sack of kittens being beaten. He knew there was only one way to prove that he wasn't afraid of her, but if she was hostile, then it could be the end for him. He looked to the door button, and reached out to it. His finger tips were brushing against it as he prepared himself for whatever was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is the part where you get to decide what path this story takes. You will get two options.<strong>

**Ending A: Shut her out.**

**Ending B: Let her in.**

**Both of these chapters will be released at the same time tomorrow. I have only just finished writing the last chapter. I would advise you choose very carefully as this small choice changes a lot. Thank you all for the awesome reviews and views again! :)**


	5. Ending A: Shut Her Out

Liam pulled his hand away from the door button, backing away from it. "I can't..." He regretfully replied to her, seeing her reaction was heart breaking. She looked down to the ground looking as if she was going to cry.

"You shouldn't have said those things if you didn't mean it." Chica replied to him before walking away from the door. She thought he might open the door for her, she thought he was different from the others. She didn't want him to see her upset like this, she just wanted to be away as far away from him as she could possibly get.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" Liam yelled out to her. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was a choice between making her upset and possibly losing his life. The risk was too great, he couldn't gamble away his life like that. At least with the loan shark, he had a chance of getting away with his life. He didn't see any way of escaping with his life if Chica turned out to be hostile.

2AM

There was no activity at all around his office. Everything was dead silent. Liam shined his flashlight through the windows, but he spotted no one. He checked pirate cove, the curtains were open. Flicking though the cams, he found out where they all were. They were all in the dining hall, it looked as if they were talking to each other. They were saying something but he couldn't quite hear what they were saying. Were they plotting something? Did they find a way in? He thought perhaps they were going to all try and work as a team to break in. He waited for them, but they just stayed there.

3AM

Liam was growing a little paranoid, he had no idea what they were up to. They were still in the same place, just sitting in slightly different positions from last time. He was beginning to think that perhaps they really were just talking. Had he made a mistake by not letting her in? Either way, it was too late to change his mind now. Checking the cameras, he saw the animatronics were all by pirate cove. It was odd, they weren't attempting to get into his office anymore. It was like they had just lost interest. As he looked through the cam, he kept his eyes on one animatronic in particular, Chica. The other animatronics seemed to all be talking to her, and that was when he realized something. Were they trying to comfort her? She did look upset. Seeing her looking so sad filled him with doubts. "Shit..." He muttered to himself.

6AM

With his backpack on Liam opened up the doors, exiting his office to enter the dining area. On the stage he could see the three of them there, frozen in place. It was hard to believe that just a few moments ago they were moving around just like any normal person. His eyes went straight to Chica, the big yellow animatronic looked sad, even when frozen solid. He had no idea if she could hear or see him, but he felt like she deserved an apology. "I know you're pissed at me right now, but I'm sorry... I shouldn't have gotten your hopes up like that. I couldn't take the chance... your friends wanted me dead, I still aren't sure if what you said about not hurting me back there was really true. But if it is, I am damn sorry... I have to go, I will see you tomorrow, alright?" He said to her before sighing, and leaving the pizza place.

9PM

Chica's words were stuck in his head, he just couldn't stop thinking about what might have happened if he took the risk and opened that door. Would she have killed him, or would she have stayed true to her word and stayed friendly? He had no idea, but right now that wasn't the only thing on his mind. That loan shark wasn't the type to take someone swearing at him lightly. It felt great to swear at him though. However, he was paying the price. He was sitting at the side of his front door with a hammer in his right hand. He felt like they might come rushing in through that door any moment, but he was determined to be ready for him.

11PM

All the usual stuff was in his backpack. Bubble wrap, hard hat, hammer, and now a few snacks. He arrived a little earlier than usual, it wasn't like he had anything else to do. He put down the bubble wrap outside his door and waited for midnight to strike. Something happened though, he could hear glass shattering. Seeing as he was already sitting in front of the cams, he decided to quickly flick through them. He checked the audio only camera in the kitchen, and that's when he heard footsteps. "Someone is actually stupid enough to rob a fucking pizza place?" He thought to himself out loud before looking to his backpack. He pulled out his construction helmet first before then pulling out his hammer. One last time, he checked the cams, seeing five men all dressed in black. This didn't seem right, not at all. If these were the usual thieves, they would go straight for the cash registers or look for some kind of safe, but that wasn't the case. They kicked in the doors to the rest rooms as well as the door to backstage. They weren't checking the walls or anything like that, it looked more like they were looking for a person. Almost as soon as one of them passed the cams, it all became clear. He saw the face of that loan shark, he could recognize that face anywhere. He imagined smashing it in many times. The loan shark wasn't big, or even that strong looking, being 5'9 with messy, slightly curly light brown hair. He was caucasian, clean shaven. The loan shark looked average in terms of body size for his height. His cheek bones were high and his cheeks looked a little shallow. That loan shark now jumped onto the stage, and his foot right into the backs of each animatronic, knocking them down to the floor. First was Bonnie, then Freddy, then Chica.

"Fucking bastards..." Liam muttered before checking his watch. It was just a couple of minutes away from 12AM. This was the perfect time for them to arrive, for him at least. A dark thought crossed his mind as he shut down the western door and walked out into the eastern hall. "Hey, I'm down here you fucking inbred cunts!" He yelled out to them.

Almost immediately afterwards, the loan shark walked towards the hall. The men were all carrying different weapons, he saw a sledge hammer, a meat cleaver, one man was even carrying heavy looking chains, and one man carried nothing at all. The brown haired loan shark carried an aluminium baseball bat. "You've got balls, I will give you that. You better be ready to lose them." The brown haired man replied to him with a very cocky attitude.

"Stop talking shit and fucking kill me! Fucking do it you dickless bastards!" He yelled before they all stormed down the hall towards him. Liam just laughed as he backed into the office and slammed the door shut. "You all have no fucking idea what you're getting yourselves into do you?! You're all fucked!" Loud bangs rang out from the door, especially when the sledgehammer started banging away at it.

"I fucking knew it, big talk and no balls!" The loan shark angrily exclaimed as he walked towards the window only to slam the baseball bat right against the shatter resistant glass.

Liam looked to his watch, only one minute left. With all the noise they were making, he knew that it wouldn't take long for the animatronics to find them and rip them to shreds. "You're going to be there for a while!" He yelled out as he watched them trying to smash their way in.

The loan shark was losing it, giving into anger as he beat against the window over and over again. "You can't stay in there all night!" He yelled before one of his men swung the sledgehammer hammer right at the window, stress cracks beginning to appear. "Keep going! Smash that fucking window wide open!"

"Mother fucker..." Liam whispered to himself as the sledgehammer was slammed against the thick window over and over again, the cracks becoming larger, and bigger. If that window broke, there would be no where safe to hide from those animatronics. That sledge kept hitting the same spot until the hammer busted right through the window. "Now this room is fucked." He thought to himself until suddenly, the men stopped, looking as if they were looking down the hallway at something.

"What the fuck is that?" A six foot tall bald headed, sledgehammer wielding man said as the group saw a figure down the end of the hallway.

Liam checked his watch, it was 12AM, and the noise had attracted them just like he anticipated. "Come on, come on, kill the bastards already." He whispered to himself.

"It's just another one of those animatronics. Keep smashing that fucking window." The brown haired loan shark replied to him.

Liam covered his face as sharp shards of broken glass were sent into the office, pretty soon that hole in the window was going to be big enough for them to fit through. He held the claw hammer tightly in his right hand as he backed away from the window. The man with the sledgehammer pounded the glass right out of the window as Liam hit the door into the other hall. As Liam hit the button, he saw Foxy leaping straight at the man with the sledgehammer with a loud ear piercing shriek. The bald headed man hit the floor with his back. Just as he opened his mouth to swear, Foxy's sharp metal hook was shoved straight through the flesh underneath his jaw. The bald man scream was garbled as the hook also pierced all the way through his tongue. His mouth was wide open, allowing foxy to see the crimson bodily fluid flowing from his torn tongue as well.

"Ye be walkin' th' plank now!" Foxy yelled as he pulled the hook towards himself, knocking out two bottom teeth with the tip of his hook as well as splitting the tongue right down the middle. The man felt like a fish on a hook, helpless, and writhing in agony. It was complete agony, the nerves in his gums sending such pain straight through his mouth as they bled. All he could taste was metal, and all he could feel was pain.

"Get the fuck off him!" The brown haired loan shark yelled as he swung the aluminium bat straight to the back of Foxy's head. There was a loud clacking sound, Foxy's head being pushed forward with the force of the blow.

"Yaaaarrrr be walkin' th' plank too!" The animatronic growled to the loan shark as he saw him going in for another swing. Foxy grabbed the bat mid swing with his one and only hand, stopping it before it reached his head again. One of the men slammed his foot straight into foxy's back, but it didn't have much of an effect besides angering the animatronic. He pulled his hook out from underneath that soft spot behind the man's jaw, tearing the flesh once again as he stood up, glaring right at the brown haired man.

"Fucking freak!" The brown haired loan shark yelled out as he tried to yank the bat straight out of Foxy's hand, but his grip wasn't loosening up. Almost in a flash, he saw Foxy swing his hook straight at his face. He only had enough time to turn his head to the side, and that's when he felt Foxy's hook leaving a big diagonal gash down the left side of his face. The hook sliced into his left ear lobe and was dragged all the way down to his chin. At first, he didn't even feel the pain, the adrenaline pumping coursing through his veins kept it suppressed. Again, he saw Foxy slashing right towards him once again, but he jumped back just in time. He was expecting a wall to stop him, but instead he fell right through the smashed out window and into the office. His back hit the desk before he rolled to the side, landing on his feet. He looked side to side, making sure the guard wasn't around before yelling to his men. "Move! That thing is fucking crazy!"

Liam ran down the halls and into the dining room, quickly crawling under one of the tables. It was so dark, he could barely see anything. He stayed dead still as he tried to listen out for movement. All he could hear was the sounds of screams coming from the halls. He knew he needed to find a way out of this place before he was stuffed into one of those suits. Slowly, he made his way towards the door on his hands and knees, still holding on to his claw hammer tightly. Without nearly any notice, he saw bonnie's legs out of the corner of his eyes, the screams and yells covering up the sounds of his footsteps. Liam stopped crawling, going dead silent. He hoped the animatronic would just pass by, but instead, he stopped right near him. Bonnie was blocking the entrance. Liam's eyes widened in shock as Bonnie knelt down, about to look underneath the table he was hiding under. The security guard rolled out to the other side of the table, pushing chairs out of the way whilst he got to his feet. There was no way he was going to let Bonnie get his hands on him again.

"Shit!" Liam yelled as he ran straight towards the kitchen, he knew there was a window in there he could get out of. He jumped on the tables, jumping on them to make his way quickly over to the kitchen. He jumped off the table and kicked open the kitchen door, only to see Freddy look back around towards him. On the floor, there was a man with blood all over his face. His nose was crushed and bent to one side. He was crying in pain, but didn't seem like he could move. "Fuck!" He yelled before running for it, running towards the restrooms. He knew there was a window in there too. He ran, running as fast as he possibly could do. He ran right into the women's restroom, slamming the door shut behind himself. Liam looked all around, seeing a few stalls, sinks and hand dryers, but the thing he was looking for was the window. The glass was frosted to stop anyone from looking in, it was also high up on the wall. It looked a hell of a lot smaller than he remembered it being. He decided to go check in the men's room, maybe the window was bigger in there. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the sound of something running towards the restrooms. Without a second thought, he ran into the third stall from the exit, shutting and locking the door.

"Get in!" A man yelled as he ran straight into the restroom along with another man. They shut the door behind themselves, one of them staying close to the door as the other walked over to the stalls.

"Did you see what those things did to them? That mother fucking Fox thing was dragging him across the ground by his jaw!" The second man fearfully replied to the other. He was wearing a black leather jacket and gloves as well as black jeans and boots. He had blond hair, slightly spiky, he was also the one holding a meat cleaver.

"Shut up, you're going to attract them..." The other man replied. He had short black hair, cut very close to his scalp. He looked to be in his early twenties, wearing a black hoodie, jeans, and blue rubbery gloves.

"And us charging down the hall didn't get their attention?" The blond man quickly retorted, but he stopped talking once he noticed one of the stalls were locked. He got very curious and more than a little paranoid. Kneeling down, he looked underneath the door. He saw no feet, but he knew that didn't mean there wasn't someone or something in there. The man got back up to his feet, and then raised his left leg, booting the door in. It flung wide open, and almost instantly, he saw Liam jumping right towards him. "Fuck!"

The man with the short black hair looked behind himself, seeing his friend on his back with the security guard on top of him. He ran straight over as the guard raised his arm, and brought the flat end of the hammer right down onto his friend's forehead. The sound of the hammer smacking against the blond man's skull rang out in the small restroom, blood trickling out of the wound it had left behind. "No!" The young man yelled out as his shin made contact with Liam's ribs.

The guard let out a loud grunt as he rolled to the side, putting some distance between himself and the young man. His ribs were aching bad, that was a solid kick that was going to leave a hell of a bruise. Liam got back up to his feet whilst watching the young man taking the meat cleaver out of his incapacitated friend's hand. They were both armed, and he had a feeling that if they were going to fight, only one was coming out of this alive. "Walk the fuck away, and I won't have to cave in your fucking skull!" Liam yelled straight at the man, keeping a tight grip on the wooden handle of the claw hammer.

"It's your fault were getting slaughtered here! You're dead, dead!" The man with the meat cleaver shouted back at him, keeping his cleaver raised.

"You were stupid enough to come here asshole! You came here to kill me and you fucking know it so back the fuck off!" Liam stared into the other man's eyes as if looking for a clue as to when he might strike.

The adrenaline was pumping through both men's veins, both waiting for the other to make a move. Before you could say fight, the man with the cleaver jumped over his injured friend and swung his cleaver straight for Liam's neck. The security backed away very quickly, the cleaver almost scraping the skin on his neck. The only reason Liam didn't fall over was because of the wall behind him slamming into his back. It was Liam's turn to strike, he swung the hammer, aiming for the man's head. The man brought his hand up forearm up, trying to protect his head. The hammer slammed against the man's elbow, metal cracking the strong bone. The young man let out a yelp in pain as he dropped to one knee to swing his meat cleaver again. This time, it struck the spot three inches above his left knee cap, leaving a big bloody horizontal gash that caused the guard to recoil in pain. It felt like a massive paper cut, the cold metal entering and leaving his flesh quickly, leaving an open wound oozing with warm red liquid. Instead of falling however, he instead brought the hammer back up, and slammed it right against the side of the young man's head with a very loud scream, knocking him out almost instantly. He wasn't just screaming in anger, but also in pain. Just to stand was hurting him.

"Fuck." Liam mumbled, taking his eyes off the man he had just knocked out only to see the blond haired man he thought he had knocked out. The blond man was charging right towards Liam. The guard brought his hammer to his side, and swung when he came within arms reach, the claw end of the hammer busting right through his nose. The cartilage broke and the nasal bones shattered causing nothing but immense agony to overwhelm every other sense in his body. The part of the hammer usually reserved for pulling nails was driven right into the absolutely destroyed gory mess that was once that man's nose. The hammer not only pulverized and inverted his nose, but it also broke the part of the skull just underneath the nose, allowing the complete claw end of the hammer to be shoved entirely in his face. Like a sack of bricks, the man dropped to the floor with the hammer still lodged in his nasal cavity. Liam heard a loud clank as the man's face hit the floor, along with the hammer inside his nose. It was only then, the reality really hit him.

"I..." Liam couldn't even finish his thought. He just looked down to the man with the hammer in his face, watching him. A pool of blood spread out over the tiled bathroom floor, the blood seeping in between the cracks of the tiles. This was the first time he killed someone, the first time he had killed anything bigger than a spider. This was different. He had just brutally killed someone in order to survive. Although he wasn't entirely sure he was dead, it was very highly likely. He couldn't see the man breathing, not even a little. Feeling like killing these men and actually doing it were two completely different things. It didn't make him feel much better, but if they had to die to save himself, then he could live with that. The guard was pulled out of his thoughts for a moment when he heard something coming towards the bathroom. Liam knelt down, grunting as he felt the wound on his leg stopping him from moving properly. He grabbed the meat cleaver and pushed himself back onto his feet to limp back back into the nearest stall. Just as he did that, he heard the bathroom door opening up. The security guard stood on the toilet very unsteadily. The wound on his thigh was killing him, bleeding badly, the blood dribbling down his knee and shin before being absorbed by his black socks.

"Chica, can you help me with these two?"

Liam looked towards the door, wondering who was speaking. He doubted it was Foxy, it didn't sound like a pirate. He guessed that this was either Freddy or Bonnie. The guard heard another set of footsteps, it must be Chica. The guard was hoping that they wouldn't check the stalls for who killed those men. Eventually, he heard the sounds of someone being dragged away. Then he heard the other man being dragged away, but he also heard a very human groan. One of them was still alive. The man didn't seem to say anything else though as he was seemingly dragged right out of the restroom. Liam was counting in his head how many of those men were left. He counted five in all, he killed one and incapacitated another. The man who got attacked by foxy was another one dead or incapacitated, and there was that man he saw in the kitchen with Freddy. That left just the loan shark, and him. Slowly, he got off the toilet. He tried to keep the weight off his left leg whilst opening the door slowly. Once he saw it was all clear, he limped out of the stall, still tightly holding the cleaver in his right hand. There was a trail of blood, drag marks leading out of the bathroom. He didn't feel so good about following that trail of blood, but he had to. With any luck, the animatronics were probably busy trying to find the loan shark.

Meanwhile, the young man that was knocked out by the guard opened his eyes. His face was against the the floor. He was bleeding from his head, and it felt as if someone was groping around inside his skull. He could hear something, the sick sound of wet flesh being ripped off the bone. All he could see however was the legs of the table, as well as three animatronics around that table. There was also a puddle of blood underneath that table. The man quietly tried getting up, but once he tried, he felt something brushing against him. He looked around behind him to see something horrific. It was that bald man that was attacked by Foxy. The jaw was split in two right down the middle, exposing the shredded tongue along with his torn up gums. Not only that, but his belly was split open vertically, revealing the intestines. The young man didn't say anything. He knew if he let out even the tiniest sound, he could end up like his friend here. On his hands and knees, he crawled, praying in his head that they don't see him escaping. The door was open just a crack, letting in a thin strip of light. Getting to it was his only hope. The man let out a scream, feeling a hand wrapping around his ankle, pulling him away from the door.

"No!" He yelled as he was pulled away from that door, and held upside down by his ankle. He was swaying side to side, only his hands were able to touch the ground. He couldn't see the animatronic that was holding him, but he could see that Fox animatronic. Dark red liquid dripped from his sharp metal hook. "Stop! I won't tell anyone! Why the fuck are you doing this man? What the fuck?! Is this about us trying to fuck up that guard?! I won't do shit to him! I swear!" He begged as the bloody animatronic pirate Fox stood in front of him.

"Ye be walkin' th' plank too." The animatronic menacingly said as he grabbed the hem of the man's hoodie, pulling it all the way down to the middle of his chest.

"What the fuck?!" The man screamed once again, his belly completely exposed to the animatronic. Even though he was upside down, he could still see the animatronic fox raising his hook above his head. "Stop!" The man spat one last time before he felt the cold metal of the hook tearing straight into him. The hook entered just underneath his belly button, and it was dragged all the way down to the sternum. Crimson liquid spilled from the massive wound, cascading down the man's body who had to endure the excruciating torture. The man screamed as blood flowed down his body, coming from the massive gaping wound. Rivers of the warm red fluid poured all the way down to his neck and face, entering his mouth as he wailed in anguish. The other animatronic was very slowly crushing the ankle it was holding him by as Foxy tore into him. Just as the man thought he couldn't be in anymore pain, Foxy dug his metallic fingers into the wound right where his belly button used to be. All of his fingers were now inside the man who shook and screamed, and cursed the animatronics that were holding him. The man could feel the metal reaching underneath his skin right before the metal hook slid underneath the other side of the man's gaping slash wound.

"Kill him already." The animatronic holding the man said to Foxy in a masculine tone of voice. The man didn't even notice that urine was flowing from his own pants, drizzling into his own wound. The smell of death hung thick in the air, it was overpowering, but the smell wasn't even on his mind. It was the overwhelming pain, the feel of his already huge gaping wound being pulled open by foxy. The flesh and skin was stretched to its limits as Foxy suddenly yanked the wound wide open. The skin broke, and now hung off his torso like some kind of macabre fleshy wings. Although it had only been seconds, the suffering made it feel like years. The flaying was too much, he couldn't handle it. Everything went completely black for him, passing out. He only barely missed out on the feeling of Foxy reaching into his body, and cutting the organs out one by one, emptying his body completely. Heart, lungs, kidneys, liver all hit the ground with a big wet slapping sound, soaking in a massive puddle of blood. After his torso was cleaned out, the animatronic dropped him on his head, letting him flop to the ground like a rag doll.

The guard limped out of the rest rooms and looked into the dining area, it seemed all clear. Very silently, he limped his way towards the kitchen, knowing that was how all these men got in here. The entire room was quite dark. The floor was nothing but simple white tiles. There were also metal worktops all around the walls, as well as a single large one located right in the middle of the room. He spotted some sharp knives, but thankfully Liam didn't need another weapon right now. Quietly opening the door, he noticed another small puddle of blood on the floor. It didn't put him off however, he could see quite a large rectangular window with all the glass smashed out. That was his way out, and he was going to take it. He would have to stand on the metal work top to get to it seeing as it was located high up on the wall. He walked towards it, but as soon as he was half way across the room, the door behind him opened up once again. Liam spun around, almost falling over as he saw the loan shark, staring at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The loan shark questioned him, the venom in his voice seeping through. The large gash going from his left ear to his chin was more of an annoyance than a hindrance to him. He was no longer carrying that baseball bat, instead he was carrying a knife with an eight inch blade.

Liam glared, his heart beating so fast as he looked straight at the man that wrecked his home and killed his cat. He felt nothing but hate for this man, and that hate flowed into his words. "I killed your men, I put a hammer right through one of their ugly fucking faces!" There was nothing more Liam wanted than to see this man dead. He had a feeling that one of them wasn't going to survive this.

"No one will recognize your fucking lifeless husk when I'm finished carving you up!" The loan shark lost his patience and temper. He ran for the injured security guard swiping for his chest.

Liam stumbled back, his leg giving out before falling onto his ass. His leg ached so bad, but he had bigger problems on his mind. The loan shark was so close, he was going to stab Liam while he was down. With his good leg, he gave the loan shark's groin a hard kick. As the brown haired man lurched forwards in pain, the injured guard swiped at his head with his meat cleaver, but his swipe was stopped mid swing. The loan shark grabbed Liam's forearm with one hand, and plunged the blade right into the guard's shoulder with his other hand. Feeling the cold metal piercing his skin felt like someone just punched at first, but when the loan shark began twisting the blade, it made him scream in agony. The flesh was torn open by the blade, the twisting motion causing the hard metal to touch bone as well as stretch the wound wide open. Blood soaked his shirt whilst it spewed forth from his wound. In a flash, he felt something hard hitting his nose, the loan shark headbutting him. The pain was overwhelming him, but he wasn't just going to let him win. As the loan shark brought his face close to his, Liam opened his mouth, and bit down onto his nose.

"Fuck!" The loan shark managed to scream as he let go of Liam's forearm to punch the side of Liam's head, his fist accidentally connecting with the helmet he wore. Then, he felt the teeth breaking through the skin, and tearing through the cartilage. Desperately, he struck the guard's head, trying to free himself. In his desperation, he completely forgot why he was holding down that arm. Liam was dazed, but he had enough fight left inside him to let go of the loan shark's nose. As the brown haired man sat up, holding his bitten nose with one hand, Liam swung the meat cleaver right into his ribs. The metal blade was only stopped by a rib, cracking it, making him scream out as it was pulled out of his flesh. He saw Liam about to take another swing, so he pushed himself off the guard, narrowly avoiding a cleaver right to the head. The loan shark fell back, rolling as a sharp pain shot straight through his damaged rib, and caused the wound to open up. It was a very small price to pay compared to a cleaver to the head however. Blood flowed from not just that wound, but also from the teeth marks around his nose.

Liam used his legs to push against the floor, gaining a few feet of distance to get back up on his own two feet. That big knife was still sticking out of his shoulder. He couldn't keep it in, he knew if he did then that loan shark would only use it to his advantage. He kept his eyes on the loan shark while he put down the cleaver. Now came the painful part. Liam grabbed the handle of the knife firmly, just touching it sent waves of pure agony through his shoulder. As he did this, he noticed the loan shark picking up a nearby plate, raising his arm to throw it. Liam yanked the blade right out of his shoulder, feeling the blade cutting and tearing through sensitive flesh on its way out. He didn't get any time to recover however as he quickly ducked under the plate that was thrown at his head, dropping to his hands and knees. The construction helmet fell off his head from the sudden movement. As he tried to get back onto his own two feet, he then saw the loan shark only a few feet away from him. The guard brought the knife back to try and shove it right in the side of that man's neck. Before he could even do that however, the loan shark slammed his fist into the left side of Liam's face before using his elbow to strike him right in his mouth. The loan shark had him completely under his control. Liam didn't even notice that the loan shark was using his free hand to hold the wrist of the hand he held knife him, stopping him from swinging. While Liam was stunned, the loan shark used both hands to twist his wrist, almost breaking it. Instinctively, the guard dropped the knife, hearing the blade clatter against the ground. Liam couldn't even swing back using his other arm, his shoulder was just in too much agony. Using his injured leg however, he gave the loan shark a kick to the gut. The loan shark let out a grunt as he let go of Liam's wrist, but now he caught his ankle before he had a chance to pull his foot away. Suddenly, he used one hand to dig three fingers straight into that slash wound on Liam's leg. The guard's other leg gave out from underneath him as pain shot straight through his thigh. The feel of the loan shark's fingers underneath his skin, digging into his muscles was just as sickening as it was painful.

"Had enough?!" The loan shark yelled out to Liam before letting go of his leg, and stomping right on his stomach. Liam let out a brief scream before gagging, almost throwing up. He rolled over onto his hand and knees, trying to move away from the loan shark.

"F-fuck you..." Liam weakly moaned, spitting out some blood. That elbow the loan shark threw loosened some teeth, sending pain right through his gums. He was suffering badly, but every part of his being hated to see that loan shark win. He couldn't let him enjoy this victory, he would rather endure hell just to wipe that smile off his face. "I killed your men... Should have heard that fucking little shit screaming!" The loan shark suddenly stomped on that spot right between his shoulder blades, forcing the guard to press his belly to the ground.

"You think your words hurt me? He was a nobody. No one will miss him, and I am going to enjoy finishing you off." The brown haired loan shark told Liam. He then lifted up his foot again only to bring it down on his lower back, making the security guard grunt and grit his teeth. The loan shark knew the guard was holding back his screams, he wanted to hear those screams loud and clear. As he felt blood flowing down his face from the teeth marks around and on his nose, an idea came to him. "Let's knock some of those teeth right out of your stupid fucking skull." The man now sat on top of Liam's aching back.

"Nhm! Eat shit, you cat killing bastard..." Liam spat back at him right before he felt a fist hitting the back of his head. The pain of the blow was nothing compared to what he felt next. The loan shark grabbed his head and slammed his face against the hard tiled floor. He didn't do it just once, he did it again, breaking Liam's nose, loosening his teeth even further. Then again, a harsh cut on his right brow opening up, pouring in blood. And again, his upper left canine was now dislodged forcefully, breaking right at the root causing unimaginable pain to shoot through his mouth. Then, his head was brought back and slammed against the floor again, the two teeth surrounding that tooth cracking as his gums covered his remaining teeth in blood. The crimson fluid flowed from his mouth, his vision getting a little blurry, but he was still conscious. With the amount of pain he was in however, he was wishing he wasn't. It was too much, he couldn't do this much longer, he couldn't take it.

"Stay right there, I will be right back." The brown haired man whispered to the guard. He then pushed himself off Liam and then looked to the nearby knife. Liam was covered in his own blood, every part of his body was screaming out in pure pain. But still, he couldn't just lay here and take this punishment, he wanted to get back up and fight. Shakily, he pressed his hands and knees against the floor. He spat a tooth out into the floor as he stayed there on his hands and knees. One side of his face was swelling up, but a few seconds later, that was the least of his concerns. The loan shark stood above him, watching Liam trying to get back up to his feet. "You don't know when to quit, do you? Let's speed this along."

"B-bastard..." Liam raspily countered before feeling the cold metal of the knife edge against his throat. Before he could say anything or react, the blade slid right across his neck. Liam fell to his side, covering the massive bleeding gash with both hands, trying to stop himself from bleeding out. It felt like one massive paper cut right across his neck. The torture he was being put through was just too much, he wanted it to end. He couldn't even scream for fear of making the wound worse. All of a sudden, both men heard the door to the kitchen opening, followed by a feminine voice.

"Liam? Are you in here? Don't run, I won't hurt you." Chica said before entering the kitchen. Almost immediately after entering, she saw Liam laying there, choking on on his own blood. "Liam?! Who did this to you?"

Liam could hear the big animatronic coming for him. He didn't know if she was going to finish the job or try and save him, but either way, an idea came to him. One last act to try take down that loan shark. He pointed a finger towards the counter in the middle of the room. If he was going to die, he wanted to drag that killer down with him. Chica looked towards the counter, before walking around it. The loan shark almost immediately ran for the kitchen door, trying to give her the slip. Just as he was about to reach the door, it opened up. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the mechanical fox standing there, covered in blood.

"No!" The loan shark yelled as he lifted up his leg to kick at Foxy's chest. The mechanical fox grabbed the loan shark's foot before it could hit his chest. In an instant, Foxy swung his hook right in between the man's legs. As the loan shark felt the hook piercing his scrotum, he let out the loudest scream any man could possibly make. It was absolutely eardrum bursting. The loan shark dropped to his back, causing the hook to tear his scrotum wide open. Both his hands went to his crotch as his testicles slipped out of his torn sack. The loan shark screamed and screamed, but there was a sudden pause in his screams when he felt that hook ramming right into the bloody mess he called his genitals. Foxy knelt down, holding him down by his chest as he dragged the hook upwards, tearing through the man's penis, splitting it. It was torture, his suffering was so extreme he couldn't even beg for them to kill him faster, the pain stopping him from saying anything. The only sound that made it last his lips was the sound of him crying and screaming. The hook didn't stop moving, it was still cutting upwards towards his gut. Foxy wasn't going to stop until his carcass was empty. The loan shark felt the hook snagging something inside him, something big. Then, before his very eyes, he watched as Foxy pulled the large intestine straight from his large gash. It was dripping with the slimy red substance. The loan shark grabbed Foxy's forearm as if trying to stop him, but his grip was weak, and it was only getting weaker. He couldn't stop the mechanical Fox from dipping into his guts to pull out his intestines. Emasculated, and now eviscerated, he was slowly and painfully dying. The last thing he saw was his own viscera splattering to the ground.

Liam held his neck with both hands, blood flowing from his neck, his shoulder, and his thigh. He had lost so much blood, he was shaking. He became so pale, this blood loss was going to kill him, and he knew it. Even though he was in complete agony, he couldn't help but feel so satisfied when he heard that loan shark dying. Liam stared at the ceiling as he lay on the cold tiled floor, awaiting his turn to endure the same suffering that man had just been through. He saw Chica standing above him, before then kneeling. He saw her reaching out for him, and he didn't try to stop her. He couldn't even if he wanted to. Suddenly, he felt her lifting him up to rest his head on her lap.

"I wasn't going to hurt you..." Chica couldn't stand to see Liam like this, he didn't hurt them, and she didn't think he ever would. She didn't want him to die, but she didn't know what to do. She wanted to save this man, she wanted to help him. "Those men hurt us... they pushed us over... and they hurt you... c-can you hear me Liam?" Chica's robotic voice began to break up, she could see just how afraid Liam was. She remembered that feeling, seeing that expression on his face brought back so many bad memories.

Liam wanted to tell her he was sorry for not trusting her, he wanted to tell her he was sorry for not being able to get her out of this place. He couldn't tell her any of those things though, he was already slipping away. He was terrified of what would be on the other side, if anything. Liam wanted to speak, he wanted desperately to at least tell her he was sorry. But when he opened his mouth, all that escaped his lips was his last dying breath.

"L-Liam?" Chica looked down into his blue empty eyes only to realize it wasn't Liam any more, his body was as empty as those spare suits. He was gone.

**The previous night...**

Bonnie walked out of the back stage before noticing Chica sitting down, looking very upset. He thought he could hear her crying. "Chica?" He called out to her.

Chica raised her head, seeing Bonnie looking over to her. "He didn't let me in..."

"That's nothing to get upset about. We will get him in the end." Bonnie cheerfully replied as he walked over to her.

"I didn't want to kill him! I thought... Never mind." Chica was so upset, she didn't really want to talk about it.

Bonnie didn't like how upset the guard made her, he wanted to hurt him for hurting her like this. "Do you want him dead now?" He asked.

"No! Just leave him alone, it's because of us that he's to scared to open that stupid door." As upset as Chica was, she didn't want him to die.

"But he hurt you!" Bonnie exclaimed, he didn't want Liam to get away with hurting Chica. She was like a sister to him.

Freddy heard all the commotion and decided to check it out. He walked on out from the toilets and entered the dining hall. "What's going on here?"

"He was scared! If any of you hurt him, I will never speak to any of you again!" She yelled at them all. She never wanted to hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. She didn't think Liam deserved it. He seemed like a smart and funny man.

"Tis best t' not upset th' lass!" A strange very pirate sounding voice called out from behind the curtains of pirate cove.

Bonnie shook his head, he knew Foxy was right on this one. "If it makes you feel better, we won't hurt him." He reassured her.

Chica felt a little better knowing that they weren't going to hurt him. She understood why he would be scared to open the door. Bonnie and Foxy tried to hurt him, if she was in his position, she might have done the same thing. "Thank you..." Chica weakly replied to them. She was upset, but she was glad that they weren't going to hurt him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Wow... not going to lie, it took a lot to write those fight scenes. There were some things I wanted to fit in but couldn't find a place for it. I wanted there to be an eye gouge and an arm break at some point but oh well! This is the first time I have killed off a main character, and I have to admit, I feel sorry for him. But, how much would have changed if he had opened that door? Would he still be alive? Would he have gotten his throat slashed? Would that loan shark have suffered the same fate? Only one way to find out.<strong>


	6. Ending B: Let Her In

Before he knew it, the door slid open. Liam could hear the animatronic walking away from the window, and towards the door. Now, there was nothing from stopping this big bird robot from killing him. His heart was pounding away in his chest, adrenaline kicking in all over again as Chica stepped into the room. The way she looked at him didn't give him much confidence in his decision. As soon as she was on his office, he closed the door behind her. He kept his eyes on her, not knowing what to say. He remembered that ear scraping screech Bonnie did when he was about to attack him, part of him expected her to do that, but she didn't. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, she broke the awkward silence.

"You really aren't afraid of me. I knew you were different from the others."

"Others?" Liam replied, wondering who she meant by that. He thought that he was the first guard to work here.

"The other guards. They were all scared by me... Do I really look that bad?" She asked him, wanting his honest opinion.

Was she really self-conscious? He had never really thought about that before. "No, you actually look kind of cute." Liam replied with a little nervous chuckle.

"You...really think that?" Chica was having a hard time believing that, but it did feel nice to be treated like a person and not a cold mechanical thing.

"Yeah, to be honest though I was kind of shitting myself when I opened that door for you. It's not that you look scary, it's just that after the other two attacked me, I really didn't think I could trust you." He told her, deciding to get that out of the way right now.

"Why did you open the door for me then?" She inquired in a very curious tone of voice.

"Because I like you, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings." It was mostly her sad voice that drove him to open the door. "So, what is the deal with Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy? It feels like they want to rip my head off and shit down my neck."

Chica suddenly looked a little sad, looking down to the ground before looking back to the human. "They have their reasons... I don't want to talk about it..."

Liam was a little concerned, he didn't mean to bring up any painful memories. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any unpleasant shit."

"You swear a lot." Chica pointed out.

"I do?" Liam sounded confused. He really didn't notice himself swearing most of the time.

Chica let out a small giggle as she looked at his confused face. "You don't notice?"

"Can't say I have. I've noticed you haven't swore yet. Can you even swear?" Liam inquired.

"I can, I just don't like to." She seemingly happily replied.

"Sometimes it feels good to swear, especially at people you hate... Especially at assholes that try to hurt you." Liam thought back to the moment he just blew and swore at that loan shark over the phone. He knew it was going to bite him in the ass, but it felt great to tell that man exactly what he thought about him.

Chica noticed him starting to frown. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, well, yeah but nothing that can't be dealt with." Liam replied, thinking she wouldn't understand anyway. After all, he bet she has never even heard of a loan shark.

Chica remembered the message he had given her, the one telling her about his girlfriend, his family, his cat, and the people that wanted to hurt him. She wanted to make him feel better, so she outstretched her arms and looked straight to Liam. "Do you want a hug?"

Liam couldn't stop himself from smiling as he looked straight at her. He guessed a hug couldn't hurt. Liam pulled Chica into a hug, something he never thought he would do. This was so strange, hugging an animatronic. Part of him was seriously starting to think he was going crazy, but the rest of him was just going along with the flow. It was strange, she felt warm. Perhaps it was the machinery, but it felt like she had some kind of body heat emanating from her. It felt nice. Eventually, he pulled himself away from her. "Thanks Chica." Already, he was glad that he had opened that door.

"You're welcome." She cheerfully replied.

"I don't usually hug people I have only just met." Liam sat down in his office chair, looking up to her.

Chica sat herself down on Liam's desk, her backside nudging one of the TVs back a bit. "I don't usually get to speak to people. I am happy you are here."

"And I'm glad I decided to keep working here." This was one weird place, but there was no where Liam would rather be. Right now, he felt more comfortable here than he did at home.

"Why did you come back?" She asked him, wondering why he would risk his life to work here.

"I needed the money, and to be honest, being nearly killed made me feel so alive. I also wanted to figure out why you were all moving and thinking. Then you started speaking to me, and I got curious about you and why you were feeding me. It was a mix of all different reasons, but now, well I feel happier here than I do at home. I like it here... It is weird, and strange, and fucking amazing. On top of that, the only friend I have left is right here in the room with me."

Chica felt joyful when Liam said that. "You think of me as your friend?"

"Sure do. I had other friends but I lost contact with them, we all went our separate ways. But hey, now I have you. The most unique friend in the world." Liam was glad this all worked out, it really could have went either way when he opened that door.

2AM

"Normally you would spin a bottle, but because we don't have one, we will just settle on a pen." Liam explained. He was sat on the floor with his legs crossed. Chica was facing him, and in between them was the pen they used to write to each other.

"And I can dare you to do anything?" Chica asked.

Liam could already imagine her giving him potentially life threatening dares. "Yeah, but please try not to give me one that involves a chance of death. Let's keep this friendly."

Chica was excited to play a game with him. It got so boring out there, so it felt great to try something new. "I won't. Who goes first?"

"I think you should go first Chica." Liam replied to her.

Chica couldn't wait to play, already she used her unique fingers to spin the pen. Around it went until the pen finally pointed right back at her. "Oh."

Liam smirked as he saw the pen point straight at the yellow animatronic. "Truth, or dare?"

"Truth." Chica excitedly responded.

Liam already had a question in mind, and because of the rules of the game, she had to answer. "Are you like a girlfriend to any of the other animatronic here? Foxy? Bonnie? Maybe Fr-"

Chica interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "No! I'm not interested in them that way."

"Not even a little?" Liam asked whilst smirking.

"Nope, my turn to spin again, right?" Chica asked before seeing Liam give a nod. She spun the pen again, this time it pointed straight towards the human.

"Dare." Liam quickly said.

"I dare you toooooo do a handstand!"

"A handstand? Oh no..." Liam whispered to himself. This was one of those things he never learned to do as a kid. It was right up there with not being able to ride a bike, something he still couldn't do. Awkwardly, he pressed his head and hands against the floor. "You might want to move back Chica."

Chica did exactly that, walking back towards the desk which she then sat on. "Can you do a handstand?" She asked him.

"You're about to find out!" Liam used his legs to push his lower half off the floor and into the air, but he quickly fell onto his back, hard. He heard a loud snap and felt something jabbing into his back. "Ugh! That didn't feel good."

"Liam! Are you alright?!" She quickly asked, now holding her hand out for him. Chica was worried he might have done some serious damage to his back.

"Yeah, I'm good." Liam grunted as he grabbed her hand, being helped up to his feet. The human then looked back to the floor, seeing the pen they were using to play their game with now broken. That must have been what caused the loud snapping sound. "Looks like we're going to need something else to play our game with."

"I saw bottles of cola in the kitchen, we could use one of those!" Chica happily suggested.

"Great idea, beats playing with a pen anyway." Liam was kind of glad he broke that pen, now they could play the game the way it was meant to be played. The guard opened the door for Chica so she could go get that bottle. Once she was out of the room, he closed the door behind her. He could trust her, but he couldn't trust the others.

Chica walked into the kitchen, pulling one of the bottles of cola out of the refrigerator. When she turned around, she saw Bonnie blocking the door. "What do you want?" She firmly asked him.

"I saw you with the guard, in his room. Why is he still breathing?" Bonnie asked in a more masculine robotic voice. "I thought you were just feeding him to trick him."

"I am not going to hurt him, and his name is Liam." Chica replied, not backing down from Bonnie.

Bonnie couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He is just going to hurt you, his kind always do. Do you remember what happened t-"

"Of course I remember!" Chica yelled right at Bonnie, taking him by surprise. "But he's not like him." She walked towards the door, pushing Bonnie out of the way.

"Where are you going with that?" Bonnie quickly asked her.

"To play a game." She simply replied. Chica didn't care if Bonnie or the others felt like she was betraying them, she wasn't going to hurt her new friend. She walked down the halls and tapped on his window. The door slid open and before she knew it, they were back to playing their game.

3AM

Liam chuckled as Chica flapped her arms like a chicken. He thought it would be funny, and he was right. Part of him wished he could record this.

"This is so embarrassing." Chica said to him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have dared me to dance around like a monkey then." Liam slyly replied.

"That was funny though!" Chica quickly retorted.

"And so is this! Alright, you can stop now." Liam said with a playful chuckle. "So, how are you liking our game so far?"

If Chica could smile, she would do that right now. "I love it when I am the one daring you! Do you know anymore games?"

"Yeah, I know lots. I have a bunch of old board games too, as well as pen and paper games too." Liam told her, already feeling excited to play a bunch of different games with her. He had a bunch of games to play back home, but he had no one to play them with, with the exception of Chica.

"Can we play them together?" Chica asked.

"Why not? I will bring them all down tomorrow and we can play them from twelve til six. I will explain some of the rules to you if you get confused." Liam told her. "But the night isn't over yet, want to keep playing?"

"Yep!" She said before she spun the bottle, luckily it landed on Liam. It had landed back on her three times in a row so she was glad to finally see it pointing at him.

"Truth!" Liam instantly responded.

"If nothing stopped you, would you take me home with you?" Chica asked him, curiosity filling her voice. She already knew that it would be hard for him to get her out of this place. They had already talked about how hard it would be to hide her, along with the fact he could lose his job and get sent down for stealing her away from this place. But if nothing stopped him, she wondered if he would like her to live with him.

"If nothing stopped me, without a doubt. You're awesome! You're funny, I wouldn't have to pay out anything extra to feed you, and you're a robot! I would have to be insane not to want you living with me." Liam honestly told her.

Hearing all those things made Chica feel happy. "I wish you could stay here all the time." She said to him.

"So do I. I like this place better than my home anyway." Liam replied. He felt like this was the only place he could relax in since his home was broken into.

5AM

Liam was on the floor, sitting with his legs crossed. Chica was on her knees, just talking with the human. Their time together was almost up, and they both knew it. Chica eventually stood up, and walked towards the door. She didn't want to go, but it was time to return to the stage and wait for the doors of the establishment to open. "I have to go now."

"Yeah, I know. Shit, I was having fun." Liam replied, wishing they had just a little more time to spend with each other.

"I was having fun too. But we can always play tomorrow!" Chica optimistically responded before standing up.

"You're right there." Liam said with a chuckle as he now stood up and stretched out. His legs felt like they had fallen asleep after sitting on that hard floor for so long. "Do you know how to play chess?" He asked before seeing her shake her head. "Never mind, I will teach it to you some time. But first tomorrow we're having a game of twister."

"Are you sure? I might crush you." Chica happily replied, knowing she wasn't all that heavy. But still, she had a bit of weight to her.

"Well that just means we'll have to play the game really well then." Liam walked towards the door, resting one shoulder against the wall as he looked straight at Chica. "Goodnight Chica..."

"Goodnight Liam." Chica didn't want to stand on that stage again, but she really had no choice. She watched Liam press that big red button, seeing the door slide open. Slowly, she made her way back to that stage, knowing the others were going to think she betrayed them.

Liam closed the door behind her and then sat back down on his chair. Almost as if by instinct, he went straight to the cams, checking them. He wanted to make sure that she got back to the stage alright. It was then he noticed something very unusual. All of them, standing at the end of the east hall as if expecting her. They all blocked her way to the stage, that was when he heard the yells and screams. They were arguing. He saw Freddy walking straight up to Chica, seeing that gave him such a bad feeling. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing, he got up out of his chair, and slammed the button to open up his door. He walked out of his office, and stood at the end of the hall. The animatronic went silent as they gazed at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Don't gang up on her, she's done nothing wrong! All we did was play games! We're friends!" He yelled out to them, but every one of them except for Chica stayed silent.

"Thank you for sticking up for me..." Chica quietly said to him, her words only barely audible from across the hall.

The way Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy looked at him reminded him of why he was cautious about opening the door to Chica. They looked like they wanted to kill him, and wear his skin. They probably would have attacked him if it wasn't for the fact that it was only a few seconds away from 6AM. The animatronics turned their backs to him and walked straight back to the stage. Chica was the last animatronic to get into her position. He knew that the rest of them probably were not happy about her decision to not attack him. Maybe one day, he could learn why they wanted him dead.

9PM

Liam was in his home, sitting in front of his door with that claw hammer in his hand. He knew that those loan sharks were going to do something, it was just a question of when they were going to do it. He hated his home, at least at work he had big thick doors. In his home, all he had between him and that loan shark was a door he has already gotten past. It was annoying, having to be constantly vigilant, waiting for the shitstorm to come. The animatronics were fairly predictable compared to the loan shark he pissed off. Every time he took a nap, he felt like he was going to wake up to find his throat slit. This was one of the rare times he felt lucky to be an insomniac. If something were to happen, he would most likely be awake for it. Liam held on to the anger he felt after finding out his cat had been killed. He was going to use that anger to fight if he needed to.

11PM

Liam wore his usual guard's uniform, as well as his backpack. It was a few minutes before his shift really started. It was a little later than he usually arrived at because he packed a few extra things in his backpack before he he left home. He used these last few minutes to prepare for the night, but he didn't bring any bubble wrap tonight, or his hammer, or his hard hat. He instead brought a bunch of board games. He planned to play games with Chica all the way through the morning. The first game he planned on playing was twister. Liam was in his office, about to put his backpack down when he heard a loud smashing sound. It sounded like glass breaking. "Fuck..." He thought to himself before walking out of the office. He still had his backpack on, forgetting entirely to take it off. If it were kids breaking into this place, he needed to warn them before they got seriously hurt. "Hey! If you planned on robbing this place you really picked the worst fucking place in the world to do that!" Liam yelled, hoping to scare them off as he walked down the western hall. He stopped about half way, thinking he heard something, it sounded like footsteps. After a few seconds of listening out for movement, he walked towards the dining hall.

Almost as soon as he stepped into the dining room, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure. As he turned to face it, all he saw was a flash of silver before being struck with something hard and metal. The sound of the hard metal making contact with Liam's skull rang out with a big clunk. The guard fell onto his back, the backpack breaking his fall as he tried to look around, trying to see what struck him. He was suffering from a concussion. He was confused, he didn't know what hit him. A cut on his head opened just above his left brow, blood starting to flow as he felt hands on him, wrapping around his arms and legs. "The...fuck off me!" Liam eventually managed to blurt out as the pain really got to him it felt like someone was driving a nail right through his skull, it hurt like hell.

"So much anger over the phone...but in person, let's see if you have the guts to say those words to my face."

Liam could hear the man speaking, but it was only after a few seconds he fully realized what was going on. There were five men in the room, four of which were holding his arms and legs down. There was another man, standing right near his head, holding an aluminium bat. The men were all wearing black, black jeans, black hoodies, black jackets, black cargo pants, they all wore different types of clothing. They even wore different kinds of gloves from the plastic kind to the leather kind. He recognized the man with the bat, it was the loan shark. The loan shark wasn't big, or even that strong looking, being 5'9 with messy, slightly curly light brown hair. He was Caucasian, clean shaven. The loan shark looked average in terms of body size for his height. His cheek bones were high and his cheeks looked a little shallow. "You...fucking spineless asshole... You need four other fucking guys just to take on a fucking pizza place guard!"

"Hold his fucking hand down on that table. His right hand!" The brown haired man yelled as they dragged Liam to his feet.

As soon as they let go of Liam's legs, he tried to pull his arms out of the other men's grip. He kicked at their legs and tried to stomp on their toes. "You fucking bastards! Get the fuck off me you sick pieces of shit!" The loan shark punched Liam hard right in the lower spine hard enough for everyone to hear his fist making contact. Liam let out a loud grunt in pain before being shoved hard onto the dining room table. One of the men knelt on his left wrist, pinning it to the table. The other man held his right forearm. Liam had no idea that it wasn't just bats the men carried. Liam couldn't see what was going on behind him, but he could hear him dropping his bat. All Liam could do was wait, and look to the animatronics on stage. He could swear Chica was looking right at him. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang on the table followed by an incredibly sharp pain shooting through his right thumb. His head turned to look at his thumb, only just realizing what had happened.

"That has to hurt!" The loan shark said with a chuckle before bringing the meat cleaver back up to look at the wound. Liam's thumb was completely severed, cut off just below the knuckle. Blood pumped straight out of the wound, the bone exposed. The nerves in the stub of his thumb felt like they were burning, screaming. It took a moment for the pain to fully set in, but when it did, it hit hard.

"Gaaaaaaahhh! You dirty, dirty fucker! You fucking dirty cunt!" Liam screamed in anguish, incapable of even trying to stop the bleeding because of the men holding him down. Blood from the cut above his left brow was starting to blind him, being unable to wipe away the red bodily fluid. All he could do to keep the blood out of his eye was to keep it closed. "Come on you bastard! Kill me! Kill me you fucking pussy!" Liam yelled, filled with pure rage and pain. "Fucking do it already!"

The loan shark looked up to the security camera, he didn't need anything tying them to this crime. "You, find the fucking security room and take the tape!" He yelled, then seeing the man walk away, heading down the hall. Then, the brown haired man turned his attention back to Liam, seeing the white cloth covering the table becoming stained red with his blood.

"What are you fucking waiting for!" Liam screamed at him.

Almost as soon as he screamed, the loan shark stormed over to Liam and slammed his fist against the side of his head. "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled as he grabbed Liam's head, slamming it against the table he was forced onto. "Your cat put up more of a fucking fight than you did!"

Liam's head was killing him, it was aching so bad, but he could do nothing to defend himself. Suddenly, he heard something, it sounded like music. For a moment he thought he had taken too man blows to the head, but it seemed like everyone else heard it too.

The loan shark looked straight towards the stage, seeing the animatronic bear's face light up. At first he thought someone was there, but when he saw it was the animatronic, he calmed down. "Is that thing broken?"

Liam looked to the stage, seeing Chica starting to move. What he didn't see though was foxy, coming out of pirate cove. The mechanical Fox ran, running straight for the man that had his knee on Liam's wrist. The six foot tall bald man looked straight to the Fox, but by the time he saw him, it was too late. Foxy was already in the air, leaping straight towards him. The bald man was tackled off the table, the back of his head smacking against the hard edge of a table behind him. A large cut opened up at the back of his head, bleeding heavily. He wasn't thinking about that though, he was thinking about those sharp teeth. Foxy was on top of his stomach, and he needed to get this thing off him. He slammed a fist right into the animatronic's jaw, but it didn't have much of an effect. Foxy just caught the next fist and bit down into the man's forearm. The sharp metal blades in his mouth shredded through his flesh and sunk into the bones of his forearm. The severed veins in his arm pumped blood straight out of his deep wounds.

"Somebody fucking help me!" The bald man screamed. The arm of the hoodie he was wearing was soaking up the blood, but it was becoming so drenched, it couldn't hold any more blood. Suddenly, the bones in his arms splintered, breaking. The shards of bone were cutting into his own muscles like tiny razors as he let out a huge howl, screaming as if he was being gutted. His friends and even the brown haired loan shark was trying to pull the animatronic away from the bald man, even trying to punch the animatronic. But it wasn't working.

"Shit! Danny, get the fucking sledgehammer!" One of the men yelled to the brown haired loan shark.

Almost immediately after the men ran over to help their friend, Liam picked up his own severed thumb, stuffing it into his trouser pocket. His right hand was shaking and covered in his own blood. There was no way he was going to die, not yet. He was determined to survive this. If they wanted his head on a spike, then they would have to work for it. Quickly, he took off his backpack and ran for the eastern hall, running straight for his office. On his way, he wiped the blood away from his brow so he could finally see with both eyes. When he reached the door to his room, he was faced with another one of the men that wanted to kill him. He looked to be in his twenties with black hair shaved close to his head. His eyes were hazel with dark circles under them. The young dark haired man looked shocked to see him.

"What the fuck?!"

The young man yelled out before charging straight for Liam. The injured guard reacted quickly, throwing left hook straight for his head. His fist only skimmed the back of the young man's head as he ducked, and rammed his shoulder straight into Liam's gut. Both of them stumbled straight back into the hallway, Liam's back slamming against the wall. The guard held the young man in a headlock as he used his elbow, driving it into the young man's back once, twice, three times, aiming for his spine every time. Each time he brought his elbow onto the man's back, there was a loud thumping sound. Suddenly, he felt the young man's teeth in his arm. He was trying to bite him. Almost instinctively, he pulled his arm away from his head. Almost immediately after, the young man, threw a straight punch straight for Liam's left eye. The punch connected, sending his head back into the wall causing a new cut on his scalp to open up. The guard could barely see out of his right eye, his head was aching so badly, it was becoming almost crippling.

"I will fucking end you asshole!"

Liam heard him screaming as he brought up his forearms, feeling the pissed off young man striking his elbow and wrist. The man learned quickly and started throwing hooks, one of them hitting Liam's left ear. The guard quickly got very angry at being treated like a living punching bag. The guard grabbed the man's head with both hands and slammed his forehead straight into his nose, headbutting him hard before throwing a hook right at his jaw, and another hook to his lips using the same hand that was missing a thumb. Every time anything touched the bloody stub felt like complete agony. Blood dripped from the man's nose an lower lip as he dropped to his hands and knees. He wouldn't normally kick a man that was down, but these people tried to kill him, they took his cat and now they took his thumb. Liam brought his foot up and booted the man in the back of his head. Hearing him grunt in a dazed state wasn't good enough, he wanted every one of these people dead.

Liam heard someone else coming. He looked down the hall right before a devious smile came to his lips. It was Bonnie, he was walking straight towards them. Liam made his way towards the office door, walking in and closing it behind him. "Good luck, dick head..." He said as he watched it all unfold from his office window.

"Fucking coward! I wasn't done yet!" The man yelled as he stumbled. The man didn't notice the big animatronic at first, but when he did, he froze for a moment. He had seen what happened to his friend on the camera, so he was terrified to see that machine walking right towards him. "Man, open the door!" He shouted as he banged on the door. Bonnie walked closer and closer to that man, seeing he was locked out of the only room he was safe in. "Open the fucking door! Shit I swear I won't do shit to you!" He screamed as Bonnie now reached out for him, grabbing his ears. "Get away from me! Help!" He grabbed at Bonnie's forearms before kicking the animatronic right in the stomach, but it didn't do anything.

In response, Bonnie pulled as hard as he possibly could on both ears, tearing one off completely, the other one hung on by a thin thread of flesh and cartilage. Blood flowed from both of what used to be his ears, pouring down his neck and shoulders. The immense pain overwhelmed the man as he screamed, backing right up against the wall, his fingertips briefly touching the gory mess that was his ears. He couldn't even speak, he was so terrified his entire body was shaking. Bonnie dropped the ear he managed to fully tear off onto the floor, and then approached the man once again, reaching out. The short haired man suddenly tried to run around him, but of course in the cramped all way, it didn't work out for him. Bonnie grabbed him by the wrist, yanking the man towards him. He stumbled back towards Bonnie, part of him knew it was already too late. With his other hand, the animatronic plunged a thick finger straight into his exposed ear canal. The man let out a blood chilling scream, especially when Bonnie let go of his wrist, and plunged another finger right past his other ear canal, permanently deafening him. Bonnie drove his mechanical fingers deep past the nerves and the bone until his fingers were inside the man's skull. His entire body spammed as Bonnie lifted him off his feet using nothing more than the two fingers inside his skull. The body was ready to be stuffed in a suit. The animatronic dropped the still twitching half-dead man to the floor, only to grab at his ankle to drag him towards the empty costumes.

Liam didn't watch it all, he only saw up to the moment the animatronic grabbed the man. That was when he thought he heard something behind himself. There were so many screams echoing around the building, which led him to believe it was just them screaming. The door to the west hall was still still open, which he didn't like he decided to close it before something or someone decided to try find him. Just as he was about to close the door, Chica walked in front of the doorway, looking straight at him. "Chica! Get in, quick." Liam said to her, keeping the door open long enough for her to walk right in. He then closed the door and looked back to her.

"Liam, your hand! Will you be alright?" She quickly asked him as she looked over him. His eye was swelling up along with the spot above his left brow. Blood was still dripping from the stub where his thumb used to be. He needed to do something to stop the bleeding, he also needed ice for the severed thumb.

"I-I don't know... It's not every day I get my thumb cut off, you know?" Liam weakly said before walking to his chair, sitting down in it as he stared at his bloody hand. It was then he reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out the rest of his thumb and placing it on the desk. He felt like being sick just looking at it, knowing it once used to be a part of him. It was just dead flesh now, but if they acted quick enough, maybe they could reattach it.

"Can we do something about your thumb?" Chica was clearly worried for him.

"I need ice, I also need my backpack, and any alcohol you can find. If this place has a medical kit, I need you to bring it to me right away. Can you do that for me?" He very seriously asked her.

"Yes, you stay here. I will be back soon." Chica told him before walking towards the door, opening it and walking down the hall.

Liam grunted as he got up to close the door. The door slammed shut and he sat back down on his chair with a grunt. His back was aching, his head was killing him, and he was sure by the time this day was over, he was going to have one less thumb and one big brain problem. He was concerned about how many knocks to the head he was taking. He felt very lucky to have a friend right that could help him in this place, he wasn't sure what he would do without her.

Chica walked down the halls, hearing screams so loud that they would hurt if she had human ears. A short distance away, she could see foxy dragging that bald man towards the spare parts room. Foxy's metal hook was lodged in the bald man's eye socket. The man was still alive, but he was far too weak to fight back. He had never imagined pain like this before, being dragged by what felt like a massive fishing hook behind his eye. He weakly screamed as he was dragged away, his jaw hanging open. Two of the men were as good as dead, there was only three left now. As Chica walked towards the kitchen, she couldn't help but notice a few more scratches in Foxy's fabric covering, probably from the humans trying to pry him off their friend. Chica then felt something brushing against her foot, looking down, she saw it was the backpack Liam wanted. She picked it up, carrying it by one of the straps. Without warning, she heard loud bangs coming from the restrooms.

"He's at the fucking door again!" One of the men's voices echoed through the pizza place.

"Keep that door shut! We're getting the hell out of here!" A second man shouted.

"That window is too small for us to fit though!" The first man quickly pointed out.

"Then I will knock a fucking hole through the wall if I have to." The second man firmly replied. A few seconds later, the sound of a sledgehammer could be heard slamming into the walls.

Chica ignored the sound of men smashing their way through the walls as she entered the kitchen. She spent enough time in this kitchen to know exactly where everything was. First she grabbed the bottle of whiskey, hidden in one of the drawers behind a box of straws. It must have been hidden there by one of the cooks. Next up was the ice, she looked in the freezer for that. There were trays of ice cubes moulded into the shape of Bonnie, Freddy and Chica. She opened up Liam's backpack to put the bottle of whiskey away, but when she opened up the backpack, she noticed all the games he had brought. She felt upset, knowing they weren't going to be able to play together. She hurried to stuff the whiskey into the backpack, afraid that if she didn't move quickly, her only human friend could die. Chica zipped up the bag and then took three trays of the strange ice cubes, balancing them all in one hand awkwardly. Holding the backpack in one hand and the ice trays in the other, she made her way out of the kitchen. On her way back to the office, she heard more shouting And banging, but she was more concerned about her friend to go see what was going on.

Meanwhile, Liam was trying his best to stop the bleeding. He ripped both sleeves off his shirt and placed them on the table, he was going to need them later. Two bangs rang out on the door. "Is that you Chica?" He asked as he got up, and walked towards the door.

"I got your stuff." She told him. Immediately after she said that, the door slid open. She noticed he was looking a little pale as she walked in. His left eye was bruised and swelling up too. She opened up the backpack and placed the whiskey and ice cubes on his desk. "Is that what you needed?"

"Yeah, but was there no medical kit in the kitchen?" He asked, thinking they would have one in there.

"I didn't see one." Chica replied in a worried tone of voice.

Liam grunted, figuring the owners probably didn't want to buy one to cut down on costs. "Cheap fucking bastards... can you open up that front pouch on the backpack? There's a lighter in it..." Chica did exactly as he said, opening up the front pouch to find a pack of cigarettes and a disposable lighter. "I'm sorry we can't play together, I was really looking forward to it." Liam said to her, attempting to strike up a conversation whilst trying to ignore the reality of just how much pain he was in.

"Why do they want to hurt you so much? Did you do something wrong?" Chica asked him

"Yeah, I borrowed money from him... He was going to get every fucking dollar back too, plus interest, but then he broke into my house and killed my fucking cat!" Liam yelled, feeling his anger getting to him for a moment. "Mhmm, forgot to mention... I told him I would kill him for slaughtering my cat... heh, the bastard is probably pissing his pants if he isn't dead already... they didn't try to hurt you, did they Chica?" He asked her out of genuine concern.

Chica thought it was sweet that he was concerned for her. "One of them hit me, but I feel fine." She handed the lighter to Liam, who then grabbed it. "... I hope you don't die."

"Hah, me too." Liam replied to her as he pressed down on the button on the lighter. As he saw that flame flickering, only one thought was going through his head. This was going to hurt. There was a problem though. He seriously doubted he was going to be able to keep his hands steady while he was cauterizing the wound. He also didn't know if cauterizing this wound was going to stop the hospital from reattaching it. He had no idea, but if he didn't do this, there was a good chance he could bleed out. There was blood all over the desk and the floor of his office. After a moment of thinking, he had made his decision on what to do.

"Liam? What are you doing?" Chica asked, wondering why he went so silent.

"I need you to hold my hand by the wrist and burn the stub with the lighter. No matter how much I scream, don't stop until I tell you to stop." Liam firmly told her.

"But why?" She questioned him.

"It will stop the bleeding, maybe..." Liam replied to her before taking in a few deep breaths.

"Maybe? Have you done this before?" She inquired, thinking maybe he had due to the fact that he had some sort of a plan.

"Me? Fuck no, I just saw it on movies and stuff... Now please, do this for me..." Liam said to her, hoping she would agree to it.

Chica didn't like the sound of this. "What if it makes it worse?"

"Well, then I fucked up. Come on, do this before I change my mind." Liam said as he held out the lighter for her to take. His heart was pounding, this could go either way. It could stop the bleeding, maybe even save his life. Or it could just hurt a lot and screw his chances of getting his thumb back where it belongs. Perhaps even all those things could happen at once. Hesitantly, she took the lighter from him. Liam then grabbed one of the ice trays and slammed it against the table. He then began putting the strange ice cubes into a used paper cup that was probably left there by the guard on day shift. He put the severed thumb in with the ice, hoping that would keep it fresh enough to be reattached. "Let's get this over with."

Chica really didn't want to do this, but she felt like she had to. She tightly held his wrist with one hand, and brought the lighter close to his stub with the other hand. "I will stop when you say so." She reminded him before pressing the button down on the lighter.

Liam felt the flame dancing over the bloody stub, burning the nerves and sending tremendous agony straight through his hand. He bit his own lower lip, trying to stop himself from screaming but there was no way to stop the torrent of screams and swears. "Fucking dirty shitting bastard! Fuck it hurts!" He screamed in sheer pain for a moment. This hurt worse than actually getting it cut off. The flame heated up the bone, sending pain straight through his arm. "Fuck it! Stop! Fuck!" He cried out.

Chica stopped almost immediately after he said stop. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed whilst letting go of his wrist.

Liam shot up out of his chair, holding his injured hand to his chest with his other hand. It was still hurting so bad, a few tears even managed to escape his eyes. "That hurt a fucking lot." He grunted before suddenly feeling Chica's arms wrap around him. She was hugging him, her warm body was doing a lot to help calm him down. "This wasn't your fault Chica, I asked you to do it." He reminded her.

"I know, but it still hurt you." She replied as she rubbed his back. She felt really bad about hurting him, even if it was what he wanted.

The pain going through Liam's stub was immense, but he felt a lot better knowing that Chica was here for him. That kept him calm. "You feel really warm..." He told her as his good hand went from his chest, and to her fabric covering. It felt so soft. Feeling her rubbing his back made him feel safe, even though he knew she was capable of killing.

"So do you." She replied as she felt him touching her. It felt good to be this close to someone, even if what bonded them was fear and pain. She remembered being hurt, being afraid. She didn't want him to feel that way, she knew just how traumatizing it could be.

"I am glad you are here Chica." Liam honestly told her, not afraid to admit that. He would be worried a lot more if she wasn't here for him. "I do wish I had packed my hammer today though instead of games." He said with a weak chuckle.

"You don't need it. If they try to hurt you, I will hurt them." Chica told him, meaning every word of it. Those people seemed like awful people to her anyway. The way they all ganged up on him and hurt him was horrible.

"Thank you Chica, I think I might owe you my life, or at least my thumb." Liam said with a smile.

"You don't owe me anything, all I needed was a friend." She told him.

"In that case, consider me a friend forever. Gah! Fucking shit!" Liam yelled as he raised his good hand to his head. It felt like his head was cracking wide open. He pulled himself away from her, dropping to his knees. It was absolute agony, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"What's wrong?!" She quickly asked him.

"Just got a massive fucking headache... I think something is wrong." He told her, wondering if he had some kind of messed up brain damage. "I'll worry about it later."

"Is there anything I can do?" Chica asked out of concern.

"No, you've already done enough for me." Liam told her with a sigh before standing back up. "I still need to clean the wound up... Shit, well there is something else you could do for me. Could you open up the bottle for me?" Liam pointed towards the bottle of whiskey.

Chica grabbed the bottle, twisting the top off it before handing it to Liam. "What happens if that man that hurt you dies?" She asked him. "Would you be safer then?"

"Maybe, even if I aren't any safer with him dead, I would still like to see him ripped to shreds." He truthfully told her as he grabbed the whiskey bottle by the neck with his good hand. Without hesitation, he took a big mouthful of whiskey straight from the bottle. "Bleh, I never was much of a drinker..." Immediately after saying that, he poured a load of the alcohol all over his injured hand. He screamed as he felt the messed up stub burning all over again. Liam slammed the bottle down onto the table. "Fuck! That hurt almost as bad as actually burning it! Still stinging like a bitch!" He spat as he breathed heavily. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Sit down, let me do the rest for you." Chica said to him, seriously worried that he might pass out or just drop dead. He sounded like he was in so much pain.

"It's fine... I think the worst is over. I just need to get this bandaged up." Liam weakly responded as he sat down. He then began using the sleeves he ripped off his shirt as makeshift bandages. With some difficulty, he tried getting it wrapped around his hand, but every time he brushed against the stub, he completely lost it and the bandages came loose. "Fuck." He whispered under his breath before looking back to Chica. He held out his hand to her along with the sleeves. "Can you help me with this?" He asked.

1AM

Liam's hand was all bandaged up thanks to Chica. He was sat in his office chair and Chica was sat on the desk. Searing pain kept shooting through his head, but thanks to Chica, he was able to get his mind off the pain for at least a few moments. "About last night, are the others mad at you?" Liam asked her. As the night progressed, he was becoming much more sleepy. He didn't know if it was because he lost a lot of blood or if it was just the fact he didn't sleep much.

Chica remembered how he stood up for her, even though he knew he was putting himself in danger by doing so. She thought he deserved an answer. "They're scared I am getting to close to you."

"They're scared? Why?" He asked her, finding it weird that those animatronics would be scared of anything.

"Someone hurt me...hurt us all. They are scared you will do the same thing to me."

"Chica... I would never hurt you. And I promise you, if I survive this night, one of theses days I will take you away from this place. You can stay with me." Liam told her, meaning every word.

At first, Chica was ecstatic to hear those words coming from him. But then she remembered the others, she couldn't just leave them to rot in this place. "But what about the others? They will be stuck here. We can't just leave them here." Chica told him.

Liam didn't quite know what to say to that. Set the animatronics that tried to kill him free? If they hurt anyone, it would be on him. "They might kill me though, or kill others if I set them free... I can't take that chance."

"All they want is to be free. If I talk to them, and you show them you're not like the person that hurt us, they wont hurt you, I promise! Please, you took the chance with me." She begged him, hoping that he would be the one to set them all free.

The guard had to think about it for a moment. It was a massive risk, taking them all with him. He thought just maybe he could sneak one of them out of this place, but all four seemed almost impossible. "If you can make sure they don't hurt anyone once they are out of this place, I will do it. But first, I need to get the fuck out of this place. If I can get my thumb reattached, then we need to move fast. Can you get me to the front door?" Liam asked while grabbing the paper cup filled with ice, and his thumb.

"I can, stay behind me. I will keep you safe." Chica replied as she opened the door to the west hall. Almost as soon as the door opened up, screams and groans could be heard echoing throughout the pizza place. The screams sounded louder than they were last time. Chica guessed that Freddy must have caught the other humans inside the bathroom. Slowly, they made their way through the west hall. Liam was behind Chica by about ten foot. As they walked, the supply closet suddenly flung wide open just as Liam passed it. Immediately, Liam turned to face the supply closet, seeing the loan shark running right towards him. Before Liam could even get his arms up to defend himself, the loan shark raised his leg and sent a strong kick straight into Liam's chest. The guard fell stumbled as the air was knocked out of his lungs, his back smacking against the hard wall behind himself. The paper cup fell straight out of his hand, the ice scattering all over the floor along with his thumb.

"Fucking bastard!"

The loan shark yelled as he continued his onslaught. Liam couldn't really see it, but in one hand, the loan shark was holding an eight inch knife. The brown haired man also had a massive diagonal slash going from his ear to his chin. Liam spotted the blade, and reached for the loan shark's wrist, trying to stop the man from stabbing him. It didn't stop the loan shark, he slashed right into the palm of Liam's left hand. The injured guard let out a brief yell as he pulled his hand back, but almost as soon as he did, he felt the blade then entering his gut.

"You stupid cunt!"

The loan shark yelled as he wrapped one hand around Liam's neck whilst pulling the blade out of the guard's gut. It was then he brought the blade to Liam's right eye whilst looking to Chica. "Make a move and this knife goes straight into his fucking skull!"

Chica froze, she was so close to them both, she could almost reach out and grab the loan shark. She felt terrified, she told him that she would protect him, but she didn't manage to stop this from happening. "Don't hurt him!"

Liam could feel the blood flowing out of the wound at his gut. At first it felt like a bad punch, but as the blood began to leak out of the wound and turn his normally white shirt red, the reality set in. He was bleeding badly, this man could end up killing him. It was then he ended up doing something desperate. He grabbed the blade with both injured hands, the blood flowing from both palms as the razor sharp edge cut through the flesh and nerves. He felt the loan shark trying to push the knife into his eye, causing the blade to slip past the flesh of his hands to touch the bone. "Chica!" Liam screamed just before seeing the animatronic slam herself into the loan shark, knocking him to the ground.

"Holy shit..." Liam looked down to his hands, blood dripping profusely from the very deep cuts. His hands were shaking bad. He pressed both of his seriously cut up hands against his bleeding gut as a loud smack rang out in the hall. He looked straight over to Chica, seeing her on top of that loan shark, slamming her first straight into his face.

The first punch went landed on his eye, almost completely blinding him. The second punch landed on his mouth, shattering his front teeth. The nerves in his broken teeth sending utter agony right through his mouth. Chica rammed her fist into the side of his head, knocking him out completely as the blood and broken shards of his teeth slid down his throat. She lifted up her fist again, Liam could have stopped her, but he didn't. He watched as her fist struck the side of his head once again, and again, and again. Each time she punched him, his skull caved in a little. Crimson liquid leaked like tiny red rivers from his nostrils and ears, and it gushed from his mouth. Chica didn't stop slamming her fist into his head until she felt her hand going through his skull, hitting the tiled floor.

"I think he is dead..." Liam said with a weak smile. He had to admit, it was satisfying seeing him go in such a brutal way.

Chica looked at Liam, he had gone so pale, his body was shaking and he could see it. "Liam, you have to go!" She quickly got back up to her feet, but soon felt something crushing underneath her foot. Instantly, she felt horrified, knowing exactly what it was. "I'm so sorry Liam! I didn't see it!" She quickly apologized

"T-that's alright, I still have m-my second favourite thumb." He shakily replied as he panted so hard, his body aching, bleeding, barely holding up as he walked towards the dining hall.

Chica walked over to him and picked him up in her arms. "I will get you out of here." She told him, trying to sound confident as she carried him towards the front entrance.

Liam was about to tell her to drop him, but it felt good not having to walk, even if it was for a moment. Gently, Chica sat him down on one of the tables. "Take the keys from my belt... I-I can't move my damn hands to open the door."

Chica did exactly as she asked and took the keys. She opened the double doors that led straight outside and into the front parking lot. "It's open." She said right before she heard something hitting the ground behind herself. She spun around to see Liam on his hands and knees. "Liam?!"

The injured security guard pushed himself up off the ground, leaving bloody hand prints on the floor. He then stumbled towards Chica, holding one hand to his head, and the other against his bloody gut. "Shit, feels like something is pushing against my skull..." He told her whilst he looked towards the open door. "I swear, I will get you out of this place Chica if I survive."

Chica believed him, but she was more concerned about him surviving the night. "Please go before you die..." Chica responded in a very upset tone of voice.

Liam nodded in response before walking out of those doors, leaving a trail of blood behind himself. He unsteadily walked out into the parking lot. It was then he felt as if he went deaf, or had water blocking up his ears. He knew it wasn't water though, especially when he felt it dribbling out of his ear canal. Something was causing him to bleed from his ears, and he had a bad feeling that it was something to do with his head injuries. He felt fucked up, every part of him was aching, hurting. Liam had to find help before it was too late. It was on the sidewalk that he felt himself losing control of his body, starting to stumble everywhere as if he was drunk until everything went dark.

3 Months Later.

The establishment was completely cleaned, all the blood and gore was gone. Chica, Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie were all still stuck in their never-ending nightmare, forced to sing those same songs over and over again. Chica still had no idea what became of Liam. She thought of what might have happened every night the pizza place closes. She thought he was dead, the others thought that he forgot about all of them, and was never coming back. Chica watched the kids playing with their parents, seeing them all so free to leave this place made her a little jealous, as did seeing how many friends they had. They could all leave this place whenever they wanted, but not them, they were left here to rot. The day seemed to turn to night quickly for them, and at 11AM, a new guard walked in. For a moment, Chica had her hopes up, but they were quickly dashed when she saw it was some other guy. They watched as he made his way to the office before they all activated a few minutes later. Chica walked off the stage, about to walk into the kitchen until something caught all their attention. They heard the front doors unlocking before being flung open.

"Chica!" A familiar voice yelled out.

Chica was shocked to see him standing at the front doors. He was wearing a black hoodie, leather gloves and black cargo pants. Outside in the parking lot was a van, waiting for them all.

"You want your freedom? Then fucking move your mechanical asses, now!" Liam knew this was a stupid move, but he made a promise. He was lucky he managed to talk to one of the former guards and pay him a little to make a copy of the front door key.

Chica was the first to walk towards him, stopping for a moment to hug him. "I thought you were dead." She whispered.

Liam quickly returned the hug, embracing the animatronic that had saved his life. "So did I for a moment."

"What the hell is going on here?!" The security guard yelled, his flashlight pointing straight at the animatronics. All of a sudden, he heard a massive scream coming from Foxy who was just a few feet away from him. The new guard dropped his flashlight instantly and ran towards the office, running as fast as his legs could take him. Once he was in his room with both doors slammed shut, he panted, gathering his thoughts. "I think I just shit myself!"

Foxy didn't pursue him, instead he just began singing to himself as he made his way outside, and into the back of the van. "Pick yer legs up, least ye walk th' plank!"

Liam chuckled as he walked to the van and looked to Chica. "I think I am going to get along with the rest of your friends." He said to her as she climbed in, soon followed by Bonnie and Freddy.

5 years later.

Liam was sitting down on the couch, watching TV in his new home. He started up his own business, a small restaurant. Chica did most of the cooking with the help of Bonnie and Freddy. Liam tended to the tables. With the money, they managed to keep the restaurant, a house, and they even managed to buy a boat for Foxy. It wasn't all good news however. He had to get surgery due to the pressure felt behind his skull. His thumb never was salvaged either, leaving him with a stub. The stab to the gut had left a nasty scar, but he felt lucky to be alive. There had been an investigation into who attacked Liam, but Liam never did say who attacked him or where he was during the attack. The pizza place denied that he made it in that night. The bodies were never found, officially. Bonnie told Liam that he saw a man carrying out large crates the very next day, and the suits and parts they had used on the men were all gone. Freddy walked past the TV for a moment, but Liam stopped him. "Hey, is Foxy back yet?" The human asked.

"Nope, I think he's out sailing the seven seas." Freddy replied. "I was about to play some poker with Bonnie, you want in? It's more fun with more than two people playing."

"I'd like to but Chica said she's making me something special. I'll join your game after I've eaten whatever it is she's cooking." Liam replied with a smile.

"I've seen what she's cooking, you're going to like it." Freddy teased before leaving the human alone.

Liam grew very curious, wondering what it was she was cooking. She basically kicked him out of the kitchen to make whatever it was she was making. A few minutes later, Chica walked in, with a plate in her hands. On it was a cake she put the cake down on the table a couple of feet away from the couch.

"Hope you like it!" Chica happily said to him. She couldn't stop herself from giggling as she saw just how happy he was.

Liam looked to the cake, on it was an adorable icing decoration of Chica and himself hugging in the old pizza place he broke her out of. On top of the cake surrounding the decoration was cream with chopped up strawberries. The detail was amazing, he had no idea how she managed it. "Chica, it's amazing! And cute."

Chica cut a small slice of cake for him before sitting down, handing it to him. "Have a taste." She was excited to hear what he thought of it.

Liam took a big bite, tasting the strawberries already. Before he really realized it, he had devoured the slice of cake. "It's delicious! Are you planning on putting it on the menu?" He asked her.

"I was thinking I could keep this one a secret. Maybe we ccould make them for special occasions, but only for you." Chica replied to him before resting her head on his shoulder.

Liam sort of liked the idea of a secret cake just for him. For a moment, he just lay there with her, watching some TV. He enjoyed spending time with her, she had became his best friend. He knew a lot of people would think it is weird that his best friends are all animatronics, but they didn't go through what he had to go through. He would trust any one of them with his life, especially Chica. He felt lucky to have met her, she didn't just save his life, she gave him a new reason to live.

Meanwhile, out on a vast lake, there was a small row boat right in the middle it. From it, loud singing could be heard. A small group of fishermen looked out to the boat. The group of three looked at each other, wondering if they were hearing things for a moment.

"Can you hear that?" One man said to the other.

"Yeah, I can. What is that?" The other older man replied before they went silent, and tried to listen out to whatever it was the person was singing. As the row boat got a little closer, the lyrics became a little sharper.

"Yo ho! Tis' th' pirate life for thee!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well, this is the first time I have ever done multiple endings. If people like this sort of thing, please do let me know. Fun fact, I only did the multiple endings because I couldn't decide on which ending I wanted more, so I thought why not both? Good thing I decided to do that because everyone seemed to want this ending! XD Another fun fact, this was also meant to be a one shot around about 7K in length. This chapter alone is over 11K so things kinda got out of hand. This is also my first Five Nights at Freddy's fic, so I hope I did alright. Either way, I had a fun time writing this. :) I may come back around to this, Maybe a Valentine's day special? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed reading this, and thank you for all the reviews and views, feels good to wake up in the morning to see the reviews suddenly blow up! <strong>


	7. Valentine's Day

**Author's note: Takes place after ending B! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Valentine's day, it was a day Liam had been half dreading and half looking forward to. When the restaurant closed down for the day, he told the others he would meet them all back home. Meanwhile, Liam took a walk down to the shops. He knew that there was a florist nearby, having already taken a trip down there once before. He knew the exact flowers he wanted to give to Chica. He felt a little nervous, after all, they had been friends for so long now. It had been five full years since he met her back in that dark pizza place. When he took that job, he had no idea that it would change his life so much. That job forever had a deep impact on him, it left him feeling a lot more confident, taking risks he never would have before. That move he pulled with the van and the animatronics was a ballsy move on his part. Liam knew he could get into deep trouble for it, but at that moment, he didn't care. All he could think about was saving that person that saved his life no matter what the cost. The end result was definitely worth the risk, and if he could, he would do it all again and wouldn't change a thing. Although he missed Hugo, he wished he could have somehow saved him. Another bad thing to come out of this was the missing thumb. He looked down to his hand, looking to the stub. It was so weird, he could see it wasn't there, but he could still feel it as if it were still whole.<p>

Eventually, Liam got his mind off the past and focused on the present. Chica couldn't eat, so instead of getting her some fancy chocolates and flowers, he was going to get her flowers and something extra special. He walked into the florist's shop, seeing all kinds of flowers, but there was one big bouquet of flowers that really caught his eye. It had a load of bright yellow carnations along with yellow germini flowers that looked a little more orange towards the centre of them. In the middle was a beautiful orange rose. The bright colors reminded him of Chica's fur and beak. He really hoped that she liked this bouquet as much as he did. Immediately he picked it up and went to pay for it.

"Is that for someone special?" A gray haired woman in her fifties asked him.

For a moment, he was about to ask how she knew, but stopped himself when he reminded himself of the fact it was Valentine's day. "Yeah, it's for my best friend." Liam replied to the woman.

"She must be a very special friend." The older woman replied as she now tapped in the price into her register.

Liam already knew the price, he reached into his left pocket to pull out enough money to cover it. "She is. I owe her my life. She saved me." He happily informed her.

"She did? My, sounds like you have a keeper there." The older woman responded as she now got Liam's change, handing it to him. Only then did she notice the missing thumb on his hand. She didn't say anything out of respect however, guessing he must have lost it in some kind of accident.

"Yeah..." Liam simply replied as he got lost in a daydream for a moment, but soon he took his flowers and his change. He then turned around to leave, but not before thanking her for the flowers. Once he was out of the florist's shop, he walked to another shop to pick up that special gift.

Meanwhile, Chica was cooking for Liam. Usually he would be home by now, she wondered where he was. Her life had changed so much since being freed from that pizza place. She got to finally see and walk around outside after being trapped for so many years. It felt good to really be free. She would no longer have to be ripped apart, dismantled, sing those songs, or be forced to stay in one place for the rest of her life. Thanks to Liam, they had more freedom than they ever would've had back in that prison. It was hard at first, settling in to their new home yet keep themselves hidden. She remembered how she once got caught walking around by one of the neighbours. Liam had to make up some story about buying her in an auction. Now their neighbours thought he was just really into electronics. They had no idea that they had a life of their own. Chica was thankful for Liam risking so much to keep them happy. She knew he was a good person.

"What are you making?" Bonnie asked with curiosity in his robotic voice. The big mechanical rabbit still had a good relationship with Chica, watching over her as if she was his sister.

"Just a little something for Liam. Do you know where he went to?" Chica asked, hoping that he wasn't going to be away for too long.

Bonnie thought on it for a moment before shaking his mechanical head. "Nope, maybe Foxy or Freddy know? I can ask them if you want." He offered, but he was beginning to suspect that Liam's sudden disappearance had something to do with Valentine's day. Bonnie had watched the two of them long enough to know that the two of them seemed to be really close. He wondered just how close the two of them really were.

"You don't have to ask, he might be back in a minute, or two." Chica hoped that the food wouldn't be cold by the time Liam got back.

"Maybe he is out getting you a gift for Valentine's day?" Bonnie guessed.

That quickly got Chica's attention. "A gift? No... He doesn't like me in that way." She told him, sounding a little upset.

"He doesn't? Did he tell you that?" Bonnie inquired, wondering if something he didn't know about happened between the two of them.

"No, but... He wouldn't be with me, would he? I am just an animatronic." She couldn't imagine Liam actually liking her in that way. Chica was just so different from other women like the ones she saw on TV and outside.

"I don't think that he thinks of you as just a machine." Bonnie told her. He knew that she was probably the entire reason Liam pulled them out of that pizza place.

Chica went quite for a moment, thinking and wondering. What if he did care for her that way? How could they really be together when she was stuck in this body of metal, wires and fake fur? Secretly, she hoped he did like her in that way. She just didn't think that he didn't think that he could feel that way about her.

A few minutes later, Liam walked into the house with a big bouquet of flowers. Freddy looked over to Liam. "Did someone die?" The bear casually asked.

Liam looked a little surprised at the question. Did the flowers look ugly to him? His question only added to how nervous he was already feeling. "No, they're for Chica."

"Oh... Ohh, I knew it. You do have a thing for her!" Freddy happily exclaimed as he shot up out of the couch.

"Shhh! Shit, are you trying to give me a hard time?" Liam hastily responded. First the jab at the flowers and now this, yelling something like that out.

"No, no! I am just happy for you. Me and Bonnie knew something was going on between you two. You both spend so much time together." Freddy pointed out.

"Yeah well, you and Bonnie spend a load of time together. Does that mean that there is something going on between you and Bonnie? Have you been making plans to make little bears and bunnies?" Liam snarkily replied with a smirk. He couldn't help but feel a little defensive.

Freddy's mechanical eye lids gave him a rather frustrated expression. "No! Come on, is this because I called those flowers funeral flowers?"

"You're damn right it is." Liam told him with a more friendly smile, feeling better after giving him a hard time back. "And keep your voice down, it's a surprise..."

"What's a surprise?" A very familiar female synthesized voice asked.

Liam looked to the side, seeing her standing right there. She had changed out her 'lets eat' bib in favour for a full blue and yellow apron. She didn't want her fake fur getting dirty while she cooks. "Aww shit. This was going to be a surprise but, I got you this. They reminded me of you." He nervously said to her as he handed over the flowers.

For a few seconds, she didn't say a word. She carefully took the flowers from him and looked over them. "They're pretty." She simply said as she looked over them, feeling so happy that Liam got her a gift for Valentine's day.

"That's what I thought when I saw them." Liam said with a smile before then noticing Bonnie and Freddy watching. He had a feeling they were smiling on the inside.

Chica looked right back at the human, she certainly didn't think she was pretty, but he made her feel that way. "You didn't have to do this." She told him, feeling like he had already done and sacrificed so much for her.

"Maybe not, but I wanted to." Liam told her, barely holding back from saying the things he really wanted to say. He wanted to wait just a few more hours for the perfect moment. He had it planned in his head, he wanted to get her alone for this.

Chica pulled Liam into a hug, still holding the flowers in one hand. "Thank you, Liam. You're a really sweet man." She whispered to Liam.

"And you're a really sweet woman, Chica." Liam told her as he embraced her with both arms. He always loved pulling her warm body close to his. When they both withdrew from the hug, he noticed Bonnie and Freddy looking back at each other. He had a feeling they were just waiting to say they knew it again.

"Dinner is almost ready, I will be back soon." Chica joyfully told him. She then made her way back to the kitchen, wanting to make this meal a really good one.

Liam felt lucky to have her around, not only did she help around the place but also the restaurant just wouldn't be where it is today without her help. He eventually pulled himself out of his thoughts long enough to turn his attention to the bear and the bunny, seeing them both staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Bonnie replied, barely able to hold back a chuckle. It was like Liam and Chica were already happily married.

"Riiight..." Liam looked at them with a rather inquisitive expression on his face. He wondered what was going through their heads right now. Either way, he was tired of being up on his feet all day so he sat down on the couch. It felt good to finally relax, but the night wasn't over yet.

11PM

It was dark outside. Everyone was gathered around the TV, one of their favourite shows having just ended. Foxy was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, Bonnie and Freddy shared a brown leather two seater couch, as did Liam and Chica. Liam let out a small yawn, before glancing at the clock above the TV. Valentine's day was almost over, but there was still something he had to do. "Chica, there's something I want to show you. Come with me." He whispered to her.

Chica watched as he got up. Curious about what he wanted to show her, she got up and followed him. Once they were out of earshot of the others, she finally decided to ask what this was all about. "What did you want to show me?" She asked him as they neared his bedroom.

Liam smiled as he looked straight back to her, and opened his door. All the time he was sat next to her, all he could think about was this moment. He was dying to tell her everything. "I didn't just get you flowers... I wanted to get something that shows just how valuable you are to me... I couldn't find anything that does that though, but I hope you like this anyway." He said to her as he then walked towards his bed. His bed was positioned close to the wall where the window was. The only light that entered the room came from the open door and the moonlight that shone in through the window. Liam knelt down to pull out a small rectangular box. It cost him quite a lot, but if she liked it, then it would be a very small price to pay. "I hid this under the bed while you were still cooking. It was getting hard to hide in my pocket." It was then he handed that box to her.

Chica was stunned for a moment. She had seen guys doing this in the movies before, it was always jewellery. She wasn't sure what to say as she opened up that box to see a beautiful diamond and amethyst necklace. It was absolutely beautiful. It was silver, with a big amethyst heart, smaller diamonds outlining it. It shined so brightly in the light. "Liam..."

"It reminded me of your eyes when I saw it in the shop. Do you want me to help you put it on?" He asked her, hoping that she liked it. He couldn't tell if she did or not yet, it was hard to read their faces.

"Yes." Chica quickly responded. She couldn't believe he was really doing this for her, buying her such expensive gifts. She liked it, it made her feel like a real woman. She escaped the pizza place, but there was still something that she couldn't escape. She was stuck inside this strange body, it serving as a reminder of all those years she was trapped in that place. But the way Liam treated her made her forget she was different. He treated them all like normal people.

Liam took the necklace and helped her put it on. For a moment, he was worried the necklace might slip down the crevice around her neck that allowed her head to move. Thankfully, the necklace dangled low enough t stop that from happening. "There, all done." He said as he walked around to face her. Before he could say anything, Chica pulled him into a strong hug.

"I love you!" Chica blurted out without even thinking. She had been bottling up those words for so long, she was just afraid to say them. When she began to realize exactly what she just said, the fear set in all over again. She hadn't felt this afraid in a long time. The last time she felt this scared, Liam was covered in his own blood. Deep inside, she was praying that he wouldn't think she's weird for saying those words because she's still an animatronic. She thought that he didn't see her as just some machine, after all, he treated her so well. Still, there was a chance that she might have completely misread the situation.

Liam's heart began beating wildly in his chest, thumping away. "I love you too..." He whispered without hesitation. He was scared that if he held back those words any longer, then he never would say them. His heart rate was through the roof. He started feeling that familiar rush he hasn't felt in a while, only this time it wasn't because his life was in danger. For a moment, he just forgot about everything as he returned the hug, letting himself enjoy the feel of her big warm body against his. It was hard to believe that at one point, he was afraid of her ripping his face off and wearing it like Leatherface from Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He couldn't imagine her doing a thing like that anymore.

"You really love me? Even though we ca-" Chica's sentence was quickly cut short by Liam's words.

"That doesn't matter to me... All that matters is that I have you..." Liam spoke straight from his heart, letting it all out. "You saved my damn life... I owe everything I have to you..."

Hearing Liam speaking so passionately caused Chica to do the same, saying the words she had always imagine herself saying. "I owe you even more. We would have been stuck in there forever, or they could have dismantled us, done anything to us. I owe you my life too, we all do. You didn't just save me, you make me feel special... Like I am a woman."

"You are a woman Chica... You're my woman..." Liam confidently told her, looking straight into those magenta eyes of her's. It didn't matter if they couldn't be together sexually, all that mattered was that they were together. He cared about her so deeply, more than he had ever cared about than anyone else. He had chances to be with other women, but he just didn't want them. He wanted Chica. She was all he wanted, and needed.

Chica couldn't remember feeling this happy in her entire life. She never imagined she could ever really be with Liam, in a relationship with him. She felt like this was the most perfect moment of her life. All she could feel was pure joy and love emanating from Liam. "You're my man, Liam." She happily told him as she just embraced him, closing her eyes as her man did the same. They stood there in the darkened room, the moonlight illuminating the both of them whilst they lovingly held each other. Nothing could ruin this moment for them. For as long as they lived, this night would be forever etched into their minds and hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Okay, I got this idea from someone in the reviews. XD I just felt like there was something else that needed adding to this story, like it needed more. I am used to writing romance and with Valentine's Day close by, I decided why the hell not add more to it. I kinda grew attached to Liam and Chica anyway. :3 So happy Valentine's Day everyone! And remember, there is always someone out there for you! Even if that someone is an animatronic or a former security guard with a missing thumb! And thanks for all the favorites, reviews, views, and all that good stuff! Hope you all enjoy my Valentine's Day gift to you all.<strong>


End file.
